Ce SoirLà
by Mily Black II
Summary: Rien de mieux qu'un rendez vous arrangé qui tourne mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir  
****me revoilà pour une nouvellefic.  
****Désolée pour le retard, j'essaierais de poster le matin comme d'habitude les prochaines fois.  
En espérant qu'elle vous plaise  
E**

**1 – Tout simplement hors de question !**

Cet appartement était magnifique, parfaitement situé et décoré avec goût. Tout était fonctionnel, respirait l'élégance sans pour autant tomber dans l'impersonnel. Les couleurs claires le rendaient encore plus lumineux qu'il ne l'était déjà et les meubles sombres apportaient une touche sombre de ci de là. A chaque fois que Lily Evans prenait le temps de détailler ce lieu magique dont elle avait hérité de ses parents, elle était en admiration.

Ce couloir aux proportions harmonieuses qui menait aux deux chambres, à la cuisine, la salle de bains… Et le salon. Le salon avec ses grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la Tamise. Le canapé était tourné intelligemment pour permettre de voir la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et la vue panoramique. Seule la télévision dans un coin de la pièce indiquait la présence d'une jeune personne…

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil, lassant ses baskets d'une main tout en retenant le téléphone de l'autre. Ninon, sa meilleure amie depuis des années, tentait de la convaincre de commettre un acte que Lily n'était pas loin de cataloguer comme honteux. Elle refusait pour le moment mais elle savait qu'elle craquerait, comme à chaque fois… Elle soupira en s'enfonçant plus dans son fauteuil avant de plier ses jambes sous elle.

- Ninon, il est hors de question !

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rencontrées à onze ans. Enfin rencontrées, pas réellement. Elles avaient fait toutes les deux parties d'un échange entre deux écoles, celle de Poudlard en Ecosse et Beauxbâtons en France. Elles avaient échangé des lettres pendant un an avant de passer les vacances ensemble. Il en avait été ainsi tous les ans. Et c'était tout naturellement que Lily avait quitté la France pour la rejoindre de l'autre coté de la Manche une fois diplômée de Beauxbâtons.

- Mais Lily !!! Tu dois te remettre en selle !!!

Se remettre en selle ?! Voilà ce que répétait en boucle Ninon depuis que le dernier petit ami en date de Lily s'était fait la belle avec une blonde. Elle ne le regrettait aucunement. Il était ennuyeux à souhait, prévisible et n'avait d'autre passion que son travail. La petite rousse avait vécu cette rupture comme une libération et ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait chercher son remplaçant… Surtout de cette façon !

- T'ai-je déjà dit qu'il était hors de question ?! Demanda Lily, avec un rire dans la voix.

- Mais il est si gentil !

La jeune Evans leva les yeux au ciel. Ninon lui disait la même chose à chaque fois et c'était souvent vrai… Elle omettait malheureusement aussi un défaut qui aurait fait fuir Lily dès le départ et que celle-ci découvrait donc au fil de la conversation. L'un d'entre eux avait révélé, de façon explicite, être encore amoureux de sa femme mais rechercher ailleurs de la distraction.

Un autre avait signalé rapidement sa volonté de ne jamais travailler de sa vie et de vivre aux crochets de la femme qu'il épouserait. Il avait bien sur indiqué ce 'détail' alors que leurs assiettes étaient pleines et dans un restaurant où déjà payer sa part, revient à s'amputer d'un bras. Elle avait alors regardé son interlocuteur avant de décider de fuir dès la première occasion. Ce qu'elle avait fait lors d'une pause aux sanitaires…

Ninon lui avait téléphoné après, l'incendiant de l'avoir ainsi mise dans une situation délicate avec un de ses collègues. Elle n'avait pas écouté les arguments de Lily et s'était contentée de la sermonner, la menaçant de ne plus lui présenter d'hommes. Chose qu'attendait Lily avec une grande impatience !

- Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec un homme ! S'écria Lily.

- Ma chérie, tu as vingt ans…

- Jusque là je suis d'accord, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas pas finir vieille fille ?! Surtout avec le physique que tu as ?!

Lily explosa d'un rire franc. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment son physique pouvait être une raison à ne pas être célibataire quelque temps. Elle observa son reflet dans la baie vitrée, fière d'elle mais essentiellement de sa tenue : un jean et un tee shirt large. Si Ninon l'avait vu à ce moment précis, les cris auraient été bien pires !

- Ninon, je ne vois pas le rapport et puis je suis bien seule…

Elle fut interrompue par une sonnette, celle de sa porte d'entrée. Elle n'attendait qu'une personne à cette heure là, et par chance elle était du point de vue de Lily. Celle-ci se leva pour ouvrir, montrant tout de suite le combiné de téléphone. Elle referma la porte sans vraiment faire attention à ce que Ninon racontait.

- Ninon, je vais être forcée de te laisser, Sophia vient d'arriver.

- Oh… Tu lui passeras le bonjour.

- Bien sur.

- Je te rappelle plus tard, pour reparler de ton rendez vous avec Norman.

Maligne, elle raccrocha immédiatement après sans avoir laissé le temps à Lily de se défendre ou de dire pour la nième fois qu'elle ne désirait pas faire la connaissance du collègue de son mari… A croire que toutes les femmes mariées voulaient voir leurs amies casées aussi ! Elle soupira en posant le téléphone sur son socle.

- Ninon veut encore te faire rencontrer un homme ?

La voix de sa voisine avait raisonné dans le couloir sortant Lily de sa transe. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de lui faire face. Toujours habillée avec élégance, il était difficile de savoir son age exact. Elle ne s'était liée qu'avec très peu de personnes dans le bâtiment et les Evans faisaient parti des rares élus.

Quand Lily lui avait annoncé sa volonté de vivre à Londres dans l'appartement de ses parents, Sophia l'avait alors aidé de son mieux, comme une tante le ferait. Elle était devenue naturellement sa confidente et encourageait Lily à vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Elle était donc la meilleure alliée de la jeune Evans contre les assauts répétés de Ninon pour lui trouver un mari.

- Oui, un certain Norman… Il travaille avec Phil.

- Et tu as cédé ?

- Pas encore, mais je n'en étais pas loin… Je reviens tout de suite.

Lily partit dans sa chambre pour troquer son haut pour un sous pull col roulé dont la couleur mettait en valeur le vert de ses yeux mais aussi ses cheveux roux. Elle retrouva Sophia à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé fixant un point au loin.

- On y va ?

- On y va.

Un samedi par mois les deux femmes passaient la journée ensemble. Elles commençaient la journée par une exposition ou un musée avant de manger dans un restaurant à chaque fois différent et d'enchaîner sur une après midi shopping. Bien que Lily ne croulait pas sous l'argent, elle suivait les conseils de son amie pour le moindre achat, espérant ainsi avoir un jour la même classe.

- Lily, veux tu réellement rencontrer quelqu'un ? demanda Sophia à la sortie de la galerie.

- Non, je suis très bien comme ça…

- …

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je me vois finir ma vie seule… C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de chercher.

La vieille femme sourit franchement, avant d'entrer dans le restaurant qu'elles avaient repéré la dernière fois.

- L'amour ne tombe pas comme ça du ciel, Lily !

Les lumières tamisées de l'endroit prévenaient tout de suite sur l'ambiance romantique du lieu et si cela avait échappé au nouvel arrivant les gloussements, discrets mais présents, de quelques unes des jeunes femmes présentes confirmaient qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant dédié aux couples…

- Je sais, confirma discrètement la jeune femme.

- Tu crois qu'un homme va te bousculer, vous allez vous regarder et que le tour sera joué ?

- Non, s'écria-t-elle. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de chercher, pour le moment.

Elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots priant pour que la conversation prenne fin. D'habitude, Sophia se montrait plutôt de son coté et ne cherchait pas à la pousser dans les bras d'un homme… Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir son visage et pourquoi pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Brusquement elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser violemment et elle se retrouva assise par terre, au centre du restaurant.

Reprenant vite conscience du ridicule de la situation, elle se remit en un mouvement fluide sur ses jambes avant de fusiller son 'agresseur' du regard. Elle se figea devant le charme de son interlocuteur. Il était grand musclé et il faut bien le dire, beau comme un dieu.

- Excusez moi, Mademoiselle. Je ne faisais pas attention devant moi.

Elle se sentait gênée. Ses vêtements ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle aurait aimé s'être maquillée ce matin là et pourquoi pas, d'avoir mis une jupe… Elle stoppa tout de suite ses réflexions, réalisant qu'un silence embarrassant s'était installé entre eux trois.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

Les lèvres de son interlocuteur se relevèrent, révélant des dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Le cœur de Lily commença à s'affoler au point qu'elle se demanda s'il ne l'entendait pas…

- Elle s'appelle Lily, et vous ? demanda Sophia sans aucune gêne.

- Louis. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, mesdames.

C'en fut trop pour Lily qui commença à rougir comme une collégienne. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'un homme la draguait. Elle avait déjà eut des petits amis et était loin d'être prude… Mais là, une force invisible l'empêchait d'articuler le moindre son. Elle regarda Sophia, tant pour l'appeler au secours que pour lui dire de ne pas se mêler de ça.

- De même, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Je me demandais si vous seriez libre vendredi soir…

Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, la rousse ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre. Elle ne le connaissait pas et…

- Oui, elle est libre, répondit Sophia. Que diriez-vous…

Lily n'écoutait plus vraiment la conversation. Elle semblait totalement choquée par l'attitude son amie. Pourquoi d'un seul coup, elle aussi la poussait elle dans les bras d'un homme ? Est-ce que tout le monde craignait à ce point qu'elle finisse sa vie seule ?


	2. 2 – Quand il en est justement question

**C'est vendredi !  
J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'être en week end !  
Bon tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier Puky qui prend le temps de lire mes fics avant pour me donner son avis et qui trouve le temps de venir faire ma pub dans les reviews :D**

**Babwouux : James n'arrive pas tout de suite... Mais bientôt promis.  
B i b : Merci**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**2 – Quand il en est justement question**

Le dimanche midi, Ninon repassait à l'attaque sachant pertinemment que son amie craquerait si elle forçait un peu les choses. Lily avait repris sa place dans son fauteuil, regardant la pluie tomber à l'extérieur d'un œil distrait. Dans ses pensées, elle revivait sa rencontre avec Louis la veille et l'assurance de Sophia à lui prendre rendez vous.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lily n'avait pu contenir son ressentiment, mêlé, il faut le dire, d'une pointe d'amusement.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?!

- Il te plaisait, tu lui plaisais… Pourquoi donc ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?

Sophia était alors partie s'installer un peu plus loin à une table laissée libre et la journée avait continué sans que Louis ne fut mentionné de nouveau.

- Lily ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Hurla Ninon à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Euh… Non.

- Bon alors je répète : J'ai donné ton numéro de téléphone à Norman.

- Tu as quoi ?! S'écria Lily. Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de faire une telle chose, je crois !

- Rooh, Lily. On sait bien que c'était une question de minutes pour que tu cèdes, j'ai juste sauté quelques étapes…

Après avoir raccroché, une heure plus tard, la jeune Evans ne décolérait pas. Son amie avait osé donner son numéro à un homme sans attendre son consentement. Et s'il se révélait être un harceleur ? S'il ne cessait de lui téléphoner ?

Elle se leva de son siège pour aller dans la cuisine. La faim la tenaillait et le besoin de faire quelque chose la tenait. Bien que sorcière, elle avait décidé de continuer de vivre parmi les moldus, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs, en honneur de ses parents. Et surtout il faut le dire parce qu'à part Ninon et son mari, elle ne connaissait pas grand monde.

Les autres étudiants en médicomagie luttaient tous les jours les uns contre les autres pour réussir à obtenir une place parmi les meilleurs et pouvoir continuer leurs études. Il lui faisait souvent penser à des fauves, se battant pour le dernier steak. De plus, la société sorcière anglaise était très différente de celle française dans laquelle Lily baignait depuis ses onze ans.

Le vendredi soir arriva tranquillement. Et ce fut avec une grande agitation que la rouquine se préparait. Elle hésitait à mettre la robe qu'elle avait achetée une semaine plus tôt mais elle tenait à lui faire bonne impression et pourquoi pas décrocher un second rendez vous. Finalement les hommes refaisaient parti de ses priorités et plaire à celui-là était le but de la soirée. Une semaine qu'elle se remuait les méninges pour trouver des phrases pleines d'esprit qu'elle pourrait placer dans la conversation.

Son trac était au paroxysme quand elle entra dans le restaurant avec un léger retard de quelques minutes. Elle fit un tour d'horizon pour voir s'il était déjà arrivé et fut tout émoustillée de le voir déjà à une table, la regardant avec un sourire satisfait. Se pouvait-il que lui aussi n'ait passé sa semaine qu'à penser à cette soirée ? Lily en doutait, les hommes n'étaient jamais romantiques à ce point là mais peut être avait-il fait quelque chose d'équivalent…

Elle répondit à son sourire avant de se faufiler entre les tables pour le rejoindre dans le coin de la salle où il avait trouvé refuge. De là, ils avaient l'intimité nécessaire à un premier rendez vous sans tomber dans l'excessivement intime. Ils avaient encore vu sur les autres clients ce qui pourraient faire une distraction plaisante si la conversation venait à manquer.

- Bonsoir, roucoula-t-il en se levant de son siège.

Il recula alors la chaise de Lily pour qu'elle y prenne place, caressant involontairement le haut de son bras. En temps normal, une alarme aurait déjà sonné dans la tête de la jeune fille mais elle était hypnotisée par lui et ne s'offusqua pas de ce geste déplacé.

- Comment allez-vous ?

La nervosité de Lily revenait au grand galop. Elle prit sur elle pour articuler convenablement et répondre plus que trois mois à cette amabilité avant de la lui retourner. Il fit de même, se présentant un peu plus au passage. Puis ce fut le tour de Lily.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un homme, elle taisait qu'elle était sorcière. Les lois du monde magique étaient très rigoureuses et il était formellement interdit de divulguer sa vraie nature au premier venu. Chose qui paraissait de premier abord fort désagréable, après tout pourquoi avoir honte de ce don si particulier qu'est la magie. Puis en y réfléchissant, tous les moldus n'étaient pas prêt à savoir que les sorciers vivaient parmi eux…

Ses études pour devenir infirmière ne changèrent pas, seuls les exemples qu'elle prenait étaient modifiés de manière à devenir moins… anormal. Elle l'écouta discourir sur son travail dans une banque, où il rencontrait des gens fortunés mais aussi d'autres qui l'étaient beaucoup moins. Au milieu de tout cela il la complimentait, remplissait son verre dès que celui était vide… Ce qui rendit l'atmosphère de plus pesante à Lily qui bien que sous le charme, voyait très bien où Louis voulait en venir.

Brusquement ses compliments parurent lourds et le temps s'égraina de moins en moins vite. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans la salle pour voir les autres clients s'amusant alors qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer prodigieusement. Quand le serveur leur apporta l'addition se fut avec un enthousiasme caché que la jeune fille vit le signe de la fin arriver. Elle fouilla dans son sac à mains à la recherche de son portefeuille, peu désireuse de devoir lui être redevable de quoique ce soit.

- Laissez, c'est moi qui invite.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine… Nous pouvons très bien partager.

- Non, Lily. Je suis un gentleman et je dois encore me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait tomber la semaine dernière.

- Je vous dis que ce n'est pas la peine…

- Si vous insistez, vous allez me blesser.

Il accompagna ces quelques mots d'une moue boudeuse et Lily craqua. Non pas à cause de la grimace mais juste pour qu'elle puisse rentrer plus tôt et pourquoi pas aller chez Sophia lui raconter ce pur fiasco.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en replaçant son porte-monnaie.

Il régla l'addition avec élégance, refusant qu'elle ne voie le montant et laissant un pourboire alléchant. Il avait du savoir vivre assurément mais la petite étincelle du début avait déjà disparu. Se plaçant derrière elle, il l'aida à enfiler son manteau et encore une fois ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de la jeune fille qui, cette fois ci, s'offusqua. Elle finit de mettre son manteau avec un mouvement d'humeur et partit directement vers la sortie.

Malheureusement il ne dut pas prendre tout ceci pour de la gêne causée par sa caresse, certes innocente mais fortement inappropriée. Il la rejoignit sur le trottoir où elle tentait de trouver un moyen élégant de mettre fin à cette soirée sans qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de le revoir dans les cent prochaines années.

- Où voulez-vous finir la soirée ?

Lily se retourna chez lui, l'air intrigué. Cette question pouvait avoir beaucoup de sens qui s'étalait entre le plus innocente à celle pleine de sous entendus grivois. Conscient de l'interrogation dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il clarifia sa question :

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Les deux.

Il fronça les sourcils, pas sur d'avoir compris.

- Je rentre chez moi, tu rentres chez toi.

Finalement la séparation ne sera pas dans la délicatesse mais puisqu'il ne m'était aucune forme pourquoi se priverait elle du plaisir de le voir avec une mine défaite, de celui qui ne ramènera personne dans son lit ce soir.

- Comment ça ? Parvint-il à articuler.

- Cette soirée était très agréable mais je ne compte pas la prolonger.

- Mais… bafouilla-t-il. J'ai payé l'addition !

Le sourire de Lily se figea. Alors pour l'unique raison qu'il avait payé le dîner, elle devrait s'allonger ?! Elle le regarda fixement, cherchant sur son visage la marque d'une plaisanterie mais rien. Il était sérieux et ne semblait pas prêt à comprendre la leçon selon laquelle payer l'addition ne signifie aucunement que la femme réchauffera le lit plus tard dans la soirée. Bien que cela devait fonctionner avec certaines puisqu'il paraissait vraiment étonné de son refus.

- Alors sous prétexte d'avoir payé l'addition, je devrais vous accompagner dans le lit le plus proche ? Demanda Lily sèchement.

- Bah…

Il se retrouvait sans mots devant l'assurance retrouvée de la jeune fille. Elle lui paraissait brusquement beaucoup moins malléable et l'idée de finir seul sa soirée commençait seulement à faire son apparition dans son esprit.

- Louis, cette soirée était très agréable, mais contrairement à vos attentes je ne suis pas le genre de femmes qui couche dès le premier soir sous prétexte de ne pas avoir payé son repas.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils en le voyant se redresser et bomber le torse. Quelle idée encore tordue lui était apparue dans la tête ? Elle se raidit attendant ce qui allait suivre.

- Aurais-je au moins le droit à un baiser ?

Les lèvres de Lily s'incurvèrent légèrement. Il ne perdait pas le nord mais malgré l'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang, elle était encore très maîtresse d'elle-même et sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau lui donnait le courage nécessaire à ce qui allait suivre.

- Vous faire la bise, bien sur !

Elle avait feint un ton enjoué pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Elle savait très bien qu'une fois qu'elle serait à une distance acceptable il tournerait la tête pour l'embrasser… Elle lança alors un léger sort sur elle-même avant de s'approcher de lui. En effet, il était interdit d'ensorceler un moldu mais elle pouvait très bien s'en lancer un pour qu'il ne puisse pas atteindre sa bouche.

Au grognement qu'il laissa échapper, elle comprit qu'elle avait bien fait et avant qu'il n'ait repris ses esprits, elle sauta dans un taxi qui attendait non loin et retourna chez elle.


	3. Un dernier pour la route

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Bon je vous préviens tout de suite que vendredi et lundi prochain, il n'y aura pas de publications... Mais le mercredi suivant je serais là!**

**Amélie : Merci pour tes reviews, Si tu es trop pressée pour savoir la suite, n'hésite pas à aller sur le blog :D Sinon pour les reviews, je ne te cache pas qu'une petite de temps en temps ça fait plaisir et ça m'encourage pour les fics en cours d'écriture sur mon ordi :D  
Babwouux : Tu devrais aimer celui là mais ce sera le suivant qui te plaira le plus;) Tu pourras y voir le caractère de feu de notr eLily nationale en action, et sur le blog, ça a beaucoup plut.**

**Bonne lecture,  
A mercredi  
E**

* * *

**3 – Un dernier pour la route**

Quinze minutes de retard ! Depuis quand les hommes faisaient attendre les femmes au restaurant ? Sans que cela ne soit clairement écrit quelque part, l'inverse était autorisé mais là ?! Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise assise au bar dans sa robe avec un jus de poire devant elle.

Pourtant quand il lui avait téléphoné la semaine précédente, il avait paru quelqu'un de fiable et de sympathique. Echaudée après son dîner avec Louis, Lily était sur la défensive et perdait patience rapidement. Quelle idée avait-elle eu d'accepter !

Quand elle avait décroché sachant pertinemment qui se trouverait en ligne, elle s'était sentie nerveuse.

- Bonjour, Norman à l'appareil.

- Bonjour Norman, c'est Lily.

Comment devait-elle continuer la conversation ? Y avait-il des phrases toutes faites lorsqu'un de vos rendez arrangés vous téléphone pour mettre au point la première entrevue ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration mais n'eut pas besoin de reprendre tout de suite la parole puisqu'il enchaînait.

- Je vais vous paraître bizarre peut être mais c'est la première fois pour moi.

- …

- Je veux dire, j'ai déjà invité des femmes à dîner, c'est juste que les circonstances étaient différentes…

La nervosité de la jeune fille diminua, finalement il était lui aussi gêné par la situation alors autant rire de tout cela et en finir vite.

- Je dois avouer que moi aussi, répondit Lily en écho.

Ils eurent chacun un petit rire. L'atmosphère se détendait graduellement entre eux, brisant la glace pour leur permettre d'être plus à l'aise.

- Par où doit on commencer ? Demanda Norman un sourire dans la voix.

Lily réfléchit deux secondes. De quoi fallait il qu'ils parlent ? Il y avait là toute une étendue de réponse possible puisqu'elle ne savait même pas à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Elle savait vaguement qu'il était avocat dans le même cabinet que le mari de Ninon mais elle n'avait pas plus de renseignements. Et puis s'ils parlaient de cela maintenant trouveraient ils de quoi parler lors de leur rendez vous ?

- Qu'aimez vous ?

- Ce que j'aime ? Répéta Norma incrédule.

- Oui, comme cuisine, compléta Lily en tachant d'ignorer la rougeur de ses joues.

Il lui semblait que la moindre de ses paroles prenait une connotation sexuelle ou perverse. A poser ainsi des questions directes, elle entrait dans sa vie sans douceur.

- Oh, j'aime beaucoup les grillades mais je sais que la plupart des femmes n'en sont pas fans. Alors pourquoi pas des sushis ?

- Non, de la viande, j'adore ça !

- Parfait ! Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à choisir un soir de la semaine !

Son premier choix fut de bien entendu pour le vendredi mais Lily n'était pas libre. Et oui, son rendez vous avec Louis… Alors ils avaient convenus au samedi soir suivant. Il arriverait avec une rose Jaune, qui servirait de signe distinctif pour lui, la chevelure de la jeune fille servant de repère pour lui.

Et voilà pourquoi elle était maintenant accoudé au bar du restaurant l'Entrecôte où ils devaient dîner et ce depuis vingt minutes ! Elle fit de nouveau un tour de la salle du regard pour tenter d'apercevoir Norman parmi tous ces hommes et ces femmes vêtus avec élégance. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu…

Dans l'après midi, elle avait été trouvé Sophia pour lui faire un résumé complet de sa soirée avec Louis. N'omettant aucun détail, elle n'avait réussi qu'à faire rire son amie devant toutes les simagrées que l'homme avait déployées pour s'assurer la présence de Lily plus tard, à l'horizontal…

- Lily, je suis désolée… Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il était ce genre d'hommes !

La rouquine s'était alors laissée tomber dans le canapé pour y soupirer. Il est vrai que rien ne laissait supposer que Louis fut en manque de sexe au point d'utiliser des arguments tel que l'addition. Il semblait sur de lui et il avait de quoi au vu de son métier mais aussi de son allure extérieure. Quel dommage que l'intérieur ne soit pas aussi réjouissant.

- Sophia, à croire que les hommes séduisants sont forcément des goujats.

- Mais non, c'est juste que tu n'as pas encore réussi à trouver le bon.

- A supposer qu'il existe.

Elles avaient longtemps parlé de cet homme qui attendait Lily quelque part. Restait juste à le voir parmi tous ceux qui ne souhaitait que la mettre dans son lit… Et ça, la jeune fille avait de moins en moins l'espoir de le voir.

Une fois revenue chez elle, elle avait essayé deux trois tenues avant que son choix ne s'arrête sur une robe noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était passe-partout et n'envoyait aucun message. Spécialement pas celui 'je coucherai avec toi ce soir'. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon déstructuré et se maquilla légèrement.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant devant le restaurant qu'elle compris que sa robe n'était pas assez élégante pour l'endroit. Toutes les femmes portaient des vêtements hors de prix et les hommes des costumes qui devaient avoir été taillés sur mesure pour eux. L'Entrecôte. A vrai dire le nom de l'établissement aurait du la mettre sur la voie. A Londres, comme ailleurs, l'emploi du français pour un restaurant indiquait normalement bonne cuisine, prix élevés et élégance…

Quand elle s'était enfin retrouvée devant le maître d'hôtel, elle avait parfaitement vu son mouvement de recul mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Le flegme britannique lié à l'accent français lui donnait une classe que Lily était loin de ressentir. Elle lui répondit en français qu'elle avait rendez vous avec quelqu'un qui avait réservé une table.

Il haussa le sourcil, cocha quelque chose sur le registre ouvert devant lui et la guida jusqu'au bar en attendant que son rendez vous arrive. Ce qui faisait maintenant vingt cinq minutes.

Elle voyait le maître d'hôtel lui jeter de brefs coups d'œil entre deux clients. Il n'appréciait pas sa tenue et de moins en moins sa présence. Cette attitude à son égard renforçait le malaise de la jeune fille qui aurait aimé disparaître sous la surface de la Terre.

Elle regarda de nouveau dans la salle, tout en sachant qu'elle n'y trouvait pas Norman et sa rose jaune. Que pouvait-il donc bien faire ? Elle sortit son téléphone portable pour vérifier une nouvelle fois s'il ne l'avait pas appelé, si elle captait et si par chance elle ne pouvait pas téléphoner à quelqu'un afin que l'attente soit moins longue.

Un raclement de gorge à sa gauche la fit sortir de ses pensées. Le maître d'hôtel avait quitté sa place, en l'absence de nouveau client et se trouvait devant elle le regard sombre.

- Mademoiselle, je vais vous demander de partir.

- Comment ? S'indigna Lily.

- J'aimerais que vous quittiez cet établissement et en faisant le moins de vagues possibles, expliqua-t-il en français afin d'être compris par le moins de gens possible.

- Et pour quelle raison ?!

- Les femmes de votre sorte ne sont pas admises ici.

Les femmes de son genre ? Que cela pouvait il donc bien signifier ? Elle le regarda attendant qu'il s'explique mais rien ne venait et à l'examen qu'il faisait d'elle, elle eut une révélation !

- Mais je ne suis pas une prostituée ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Un petit rire retentit derrière le maître d'hôtel lui faisant réaliser qu'elle avait haussé la voix et que par automatisme elle parlait de nouveau en anglais. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se calmant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Mademoiselle, loin de moi l'idée de…

- Traitez moi une nouvelle fois de… le coupa-t-elle, femme de… de… et je vous promet de porter plainte !

- Mademoiselle…

- Maintenant, laissez moi. Il est déjà assez désagréable d'attendre quelqu'un, seule à un bar pendant trente minutes sans qu'en plus quelqu'un…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, se contentant de se retourner vers son verre de jus de fruit qui n'allait pas tarder à être vide. Elle posa les mains à plat devant elle. Combien de temps devait-elle attendre ? Viendrait-il ? Qu'elle détestait ce genre de situation !

Tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ferait ensuite, elle regarda de nouveau vers la porte. Après un tel esclandre, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle et manger une bonne glace devant un film. Après avoir téléphoné à Ninon, bien sur ! En deux jours, elle avait eu deux rendez vous… Et ces deux dîners se soldaient par des échecs cuisants. Le célibat était une option de plus en plus attrayante.

Son regard se posa alors sur son plus proche voisin. Celui-là même qui avait ri lorsque le maître d'hôtel avait voulu la mettre à la porte. Cheveux en bataille et lunettes sur le nez, il était un excellent mélange de sérieux et de décontraction. Son costume était sans doute fait pour lui et sa chemise entrouverte au col soulignait le peu d'importance qu'il prêtait au protocole.

Lily pouffa. Lui non plus n'avait pas la tenue adéquate pour ce restaurant et pourtant personne n'était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il était un gigolo et qu'il devrait aller voir ailleurs. Son voisin se retourna pour voir la raison de ce petit rire et leurs yeux se soudèrent un moment. Il était vraiment séduisant mais tout comme Louis…

Un mouvement derrière lui attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Un homme venait d'entrer dans le restaurant, tenant devant lui une rose jaune. Son rendez vous était enfin arrivé ! Elle lui sourit ce qui l'encouragea à venir vers elle…


	4. Un peu de folie dans la vie

**Salut  
Je vous souhaite un bon week end de Paques, et je vous dit à mercredi prochain ! Et oui, une semaine sans fic, que voulez vous, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour :D  
Bonne lecture  
E**

**4 – Un peu de folie dans la vie**

- Lily ?

- Oui. Norman, je suppose ?

Elle avait parlé à voix basse afin que tout le monde autour d'eux ne sache pas qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez vous arrangé. Enfin après les commentaires du maître d'hôtel, ils penseraient surtout que c'était un client rencontré par téléphone ou quelque chose du même acabit.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai été retenu au cabinet par une affaire urgente.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il s'excusait. Tout dans son comportement montrait le contraire. Tout d'abord l'assurance avec laquelle il se tenait devant elle, droit comme un i. Son regard fixé sur elle la perturbait plus qu'il ne lui plaisait. Et enfin, cette rose qu'il tenait encore dans les mains et qu'il n'avait pas eu idée de lui tendre comme un geste de paix.

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il prolonge un peu ses excuses mais au lieu de cela il lui mit la main sur le bras et commença des allers et retours langoureux. La jeune fille ne quittait pas des eux ces mouvements pour le moins incongrus entre deux inconnus, ou presque.

- Je suppose que j'ai perdu ma réservation, peut-être pourrions-nous aller ailleurs…

Ailleurs… Brusquement elle réalisa le piège qui se refermait sur elle. A priori, Norman n'avait pas l'intention de payer quoique ce soit pour la mettre dans son lit… Il devait penser que la promesse d'un tel restaurant lui permettait de laisser traîner ses mains sur elle et de l'emmener dans son appartement.

- Je suis sure que le maître d'hôtel sera ravi de nous trouver une place… Durant mon attente, j'ai eu tout loisir de discuter avec lui…

Le visage de Norman se contracta. Elle ne se montrait pas si conciliante qu'il l'espérait mais il avait la parade… Enfin, le croyait-il.

- Inutile, il faut réserver des mois à l'avance… Cette semaine, je suis venu avec un client et nous avons vu des gens refusés pour dix minutes de retard…

Il n'était pas avocat pour rien, jugea Lily. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle tombe là dedans.

- Oh… Je suppose alors que je vais rentrer chez moi… Seule.

Elle insista bien sur le dernier mot, peu désireuse de créer une ambiguïté quelconque avec lui.

- Ne pourrais-je me joindre à vous ?

- Non, répondit-elle l'air pincé.

- Alors allons chez moi. J'ai de quoi nous préparer un délicieux dîner.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un petit jeu de sourcils peu subtil et d'un sourire en coin qui confirma toutes les impressions de Lily.

- Okay, Norman. Arrêtons ce dialogue de sourds. J'étais venue pour dîner et pour rien d'autre. Alors comme nous n'avons pas les mêmes buts, autant se quitter là.

- Je suis sur que j'ai des arguments qui pourraient te faire changer d'avis.

Lily capta alors le regard du maître d'hôtel et dans une prière silencieuse le pria de la sortir de là. Elle le vit alors se diriger droit vers eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le message serait compris.

- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il quand il fut enfin à leur niveau.

- Oui, mon rendez vous est enfin arrivé mais il ne se sent pas bien… Je pense qu'il aurait besoin qu'on le raccompagne.

Elle avait parlé rapidement en français pour ne pas être interrompue par Norman qui appréciait de moins en moins la situation. Elle ne savait pas s'il comprenait le français mais une chose était sure, il avait saisi les intentions de Lily… La jeune femme s'attendait à ce qu'il pousse des cris et qu'il ne la fasse mettre elle aussi à la porte. Et une fois seule dans la rue avec lui, tout aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué.

Pourtant il n'en fut rien. Quand le maître d'hôtel le prit par le bras pour lui montrer la sortie, il le suivit sans rechigner lançant un regard noir dans la direction de la rouquine.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'habiller ainsi si tu veux rester seule, lui cracha-t-il avant de se dégager de la poigne de l'employé et de finir le chemin la tête haute.

Elle venait de perdre une soirée tout cela à cause de Ninon et de ses idées matrimoniales. Façon bien facile de se voiler la vérité : elle n'avait pas réussi à tenir tête à son amie… Elle se leva de son tabouret, tapotant sa robe pour en retirer des miettes invisibles. Elle tentait de reprendre son calme d'oublier ce que cet homme lui avait dit… Semblait-elle si désespérée ?

- Excusez moi…

Elle se retourna d'un mouvement sec, pour faire face à l'homme qu'elle observait discrètement avant que son 'rendez vous' n'arrive. La voix était peut-être agréable mais elle n'en restait pas moins celle d'un homme, d'un très beau spécimen même, mais il appartenait à cette catégorie de personne qu'elle comptait éviter dès à présent pour quelques temps. Elle haussa un sourcil, posant la main négligemment sur le bar.

- Comme vous êtes dorénavant seule, et que je le suis aussi… Peut-être pourrions-nous dîner ensemble ?

Dîner ensemble ? L'invitation au premier abord était séduisante mais avec du recul… Lily eut un petit sourire désabusé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une soirée tranquille, sans qu'un homme ne tente de la séduire pour une nuit.

- Nous allons manger tous les deux des choses excellentes et certainement hors de prix, vous allez passer la soirée à me faire des compliments qui, arrivé un moment, me mettront mal à l'aise. Mais je ne dirais rien par politesse. Vous insisterez pour payer le dîner, espérant que ça vous ouvrira le droit de me coucher dans un lit juste après…

Elle avait dit tout cela sans prendre réellement de respiration, se contentant de décrire la soirée la plus banale et avec le moins d'entrain possible. Son visage à lui n'avait pas eu le moindre frémissement, juste un coté de sa bouche qui se relevait doucement.

- Alors épargnons nous tout ce faux semblant. Je ne coucherais pas avec vous.

A la fin de sa phrase, elle tourna les talons pour partir. Une bonne soirée devant la télévision après un petit coup de téléphone à Ninon pour la menacer des pires sorts si elle ne stoppait pas immédiatement ses rendez vous arrangés, voilà comment tout cela allait se terminer. Elle fit un pas et ce ne fut qu'au second qu'elle sentit une main se refermer avec délicatesse sur son poignet. Elle regarda la main puis suivi le bras, admira une nouvelle fois les épaules de cet homme mais aussi les lèvres pleines et plongea finalement dans deux yeux chocolats.

- Alors imaginons que nous sommes un couple venu ici pour fêter leur un an de mariage. Pas de techniques de drague lourde puisque vous êtes déjà follement amoureuse de moi. Je paie le repas sans que vous ne puissiez refuser puisque l'argent est à nous deux. Quand à la dernière partie…

Un sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres de Lily. L'idée était amusante mais elle préférait attendre de savoir la fin de sa phrase. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté pour l'inciter à continuer quand il conclue :

- Je pourrais faire sans.

Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard attendant un signe de l'autre. La main sur son bras était légère comme la promesse d'un bon moment. Après tout la soirée était gâchée et Lily n'avait pas vraiment envie de se caler devant la télévision quand un homme tel que celui qui se tenait devant elle, lui proposait un tête-à-tête.

- Monsieur, votre table est prête, prévint le maître d'hôtel.

- Mettez-y un autre couvert, dit Lily s'amusant d'avance.

- Avant toute chose, je m'appelle James.

- Est-ce votre vrai prénom ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Peut-être… Comment dois-je vous appelez ?

Elle hésita. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme et un prénom était si peu dans l'identité de quelqu'un… Puis elle se souvient que Norman avait prononcé son prénom… Alors elle décida de jouer la carte de la franchise.

- Lily.

- Enchanté, répondit-il avec un sourire. Allons-y, avant que le maître d'hôtel ne s'impatiente de trop.

Il fit signe à Lily de passer devant lui, et dans un geste fluide il posa sa main sur les reins de la jeune femme pour lui indiquer le chemin. Cette dernière n'en menait pas large. La présence de James la troublait, leur mise en scène la faisait rire et elle était sur qu'il était de très bonne compagnie… Elle avait là, le mélange adéquat pour tomber amoureuse mais il n'en était pas question… Non, c'était juste un dîner entre deux inconnus.


	5. Et après tout cela…

**Salut tout le monde !  
Eh oui, je suis de retour ! un petit week end prolongé bien agréable et surtout ensoleillé !  
Merci pour vos reviews que ce soit ici ou sur mon blog. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Babwouux : Tu devrais aimé celui là... A la fin près ;)  
Amélie : Que te dire puisque tu as déjà lu la suite sur le blog... Merci pour totues reviews :D**

**A vendredi  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**5 – Et après tout cela…**

James s'étira dans le lit. Il était encore ankylosé et comptait bien profiter de cet état de semi sommeil encore quelques temps. Il aimait les dimanches matins, enfin surtout l'absence de réveil et de rendez vous d'affaire. Sa seule priorité pour la journée serait de faire ce qui lui plait et il avait déjà quelques idées pour cela. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

La veille au soir, il était arrivé de New York où il était pour affaire. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui et il avait décidé de passer la soirée sur Londres avec Sirius. Ce faux frère qui l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'une suédoise et qu'il avait l'intention de 'voyager'. Il pouffa de rire. Son frère de cœur avait toujours des expressions originales et différentes pour parler d'une aventure d'une nuit.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard bien des années avant et à la sortie de la faculté, diplômes en poche, tous deux avaient été embauchés par l'entreprise familiale Potter. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils y travaillaient et rapportaient de gros contrats auprès du père de James qui gérait toujours la société.

Mais à vingt cinq ans, les deux amis commençaient à voir leur point de vue diverger, surtout en ce qui concernait les femmes. Sirius et James d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, draguaient tout ce qui passait à proximité et pouvait communément être qualifié de 'féminin'. Mais depuis quelques mois, James recherchait de moins en moins les passades et rêvait de fonder sa propre famille.

Ses parents l'avaient eu sur le tard et l'avaient gâté énormément. Parfois de trop même. Mais maintenant le jeune Potter avait pris conscience que rien ne pourrait leur faire plus plaisir que de connaître leurs petits enfants et pour cela il fallait une femme. Il avait donc commencé à chercher celle qui pourrait devenir la nouvelle Madame Potter et après quelques échecs retentissants, il avait abandonné, remettant son avenir entre les mains du hasard.

Quand il l'avait vu la veille au soir, jouant avec sa paille, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde l'inviter à manger avec lui ni tout ce qui avait suivi… Il s'était laissé aller et était redevenu le Maraudeur d'autre fois. Celui qui terrorisait les Serpentard et collectionnait les filles sans remords. Celui qui savait exactement quoi dire pour obtenir un regard, un baiser ou plus de la part d'une jeune femme.

Pourtant il avait dû ruser pour lui faire accepter de venir seulement s'asseoir avec lui. Après son petit speech sur les relations hommes femmes, il avait compris qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ces femmes d'une nuit. Mais il avait tenu bon. Il voulait la connaître, elle avait touché sa curiosité. Il avait été sincère pas de drague, rien juste deux personnes qui se découvrent en jouant la comédie.

En lui demandant son prénom, il voulait savoir si elle mentirait et là encore elle l'avait étonné. Elle lui avait donné le même nom que le gars qu'elle avait repoussé, avait utilisé. Le mensonge n'avait donc pas de place, cela lui plut immédiatement.

Pour aller vers leur table, il avait posé sa main dans ses reins, notant au passage la finesse de sa taille et son cambré. Mais sa main était restée sage, et même ses yeux n'avaient jamais cherché à se faire indiscrets. L'odeur de ses cheveux était remontée aux narines de James, le troublant. Quelle était donc cette femme qui de sa simple présence le renversait totalement ?

- Quoi de neuf depuis ce matin ? Demanda-t-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Elle avait penché la tête sur le coté puis dans un sourire, elle avait commencé la conversation du ton le plus badin.

- Rien de bien neuf. J'ai emmené notre fille au parc cet après midi où elle a retrouvé ses amis.

- Notre fille ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant le nez. Je préférerais un garçon, Harry.

- D'accord, ça me va.

Le serveur était venu les interrompre le temps de prendre leur commande et quand il avait disparu, elle s'était penchée pour lui dire discrètement :

- Il n'y avait pas de prix sur mon menu… J'espère que ce n'est pas trop cher…

Il lui avait souri. Elle était délicieuse. Naturelle, elle avait pioché du pain dans la corbeille sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait penser de cette gourmandise.

- Tu m'avais caché que tu parlais français.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, mon cher mari…

La soirée s'était continuée ainsi entre flirt et décontraction. Ils n'avaient révélé qu'une infime partie d'eux. La seule partie réellement importante, leur vraie personnalité. Elle s'était montrée enjouée et lui détendu. Aucun n'avait besoin de paraître, ils n'étaient pas là pour se plaire mais juste pour ne pas être seuls.

Au moment des desserts, ils avaient goûté celui de l'autre, s'amusant du serveur qui les pensait réellement mariés. La soirée touchait à sa fin et aucun des deux ne voulait prendre la responsabilité de crever cette bulle de rêves qu'ils avaient formé tout autour d'eux.

- Si nous allions marcher ? Avait proposé James.

Il se tourna dans son lit en se souvenant de ce moment. Il n'avait pas eu envie de la rendre à la réalité. Il voulait continuer à être son mari, à avoir un fils du prénom de Harry… Il s'était même surpris dans la soirée à l'imaginer avec des grands yeux verts comme ceux de Lily, des cheveux en pétard comme les siens et l'insouciance qu'ils avaient à ce moment là.

- D'accord.

Ils avaient marché le long de la Tamise pendant un moment, regardant les lumières de la ville s'éteindre petit à petit. Puis une goutte vint atterrir sur le nez de James puis deux et ainsi de suite. Il avait enlevé sa veste pour la mettre au dessus de leurs têtes pour les protéger de la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Ils avaient trouvé abris sous une porte cochère. Et là… Tout avait changé.

Elle l'avait tiré vers elle pour qu'il se protège mieux, le collant contre elle. Il avait senti sa poitrine cesser tout mouvement. Il avait vu ses yeux fixer ses lèvres. Sa main tenait toujours sa chemise. Le temps s'était figé, permettant à James de céder à son instinct.

Il l'avait alors embrassé avec douceur, il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais son envie d'elle ne faisait que croître aussi quand elle s'était meulée contre lui… Il avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité. Le lieu, le temps plus rien n'avait d'importance, seule cette femme en avait. Il l'avait alors vraiment touchée pour la première fois, laissant ses mains glisser sur les tissus mouillés.

Deux éternuements de la jeune femme les avaient rappelé à l'ordre mais il était hors de question pour James de la quitter maintenant.

- Viens, mon hôtel n'est pas loin…

Elle l'avait suivi fermement collée à son flanc sous la fine protection qu'était la veste du jeune homme. Ils étaient entrés rapidement dans un hall désert à cette heure ci et ce ne fut que devant la porte qu'elle se figea, réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de femmes.

Il avait fermé les yeux et posé son front contre le sien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit à contre cœur. Il aurait été si facile de l'embrasser de nouveau et de lui faire taire toutes ses craintes mais elles seraient revenues le lendemain avec d'autant plus de force qu'elle aurait cédé.

- Je vais t'appeler un taxi… Tu ne vas pas rentrer seule à cette heure-là.

Il avait ouvert la porte, sans l'obliger à entrer. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau. Et la présence d'un lit… Il souffla un grand coup et composa le numéro de la réception. La tonalité sonna, une fois, il se retourna vers la porte pour voir Lily qui se tenait tout proche de lui. La tonalité sonna une deuxième fois, et le doigt de Lily avait déjà raccroché.

- Allons y doucement, avait-elle dit avant de lui prendre le combiné des mains.

Il lui avait souri, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tant son cœur battait fort de la savoir si proche.

- Tu m'as parlé de tes talents de danseur… Et si tu me montrais tout cela.

Il avait allumé la télévision, choisissant une chaîne qui retransmettait de la musique toute la nuit. Et ils dansèrent. Au milieu d'une chambre d'hôtel, ils valsaient, tanguaient et riaient. Cette nuit avait été la leur. Sous couvert de tout cela les effleurements se succédaient à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu et bientôt les vêtements furent clairement de trop.

Il la déshabilla doucement tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Une fois tous les deux en sous vêtements, Lily éternua une nouvelle fois.

- Viens. On va prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant que tu attrapes définitivement un rhume.

Elle l'avait suivi, cette fois-ci sans hésitation, enlevant d'elle-même les derniers remparts entre elle et James. Le jet de douche avait coulé leur deux corps pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient avec plus de tendresse.

- James…

- Oui…

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de femmes, tu sais.

- Lily, nous sommes mariés depuis un an… Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Ca me fait si bizarre…

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Avait-il demandé, loin de se sentir capable de faire marche arrière.

- Non, c'est ça qui est bizarre. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis longtemps, de savoir ce qu'il faut faire…

Il n'avait pas résisté plus à l'appel de son corps et les heures qui suivirent furent tout autant magiques… Voilà pourquoi maintenant il était tout ankylosé.

Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. L'air lui manqua. Le lit était vide, il se retourna vers la chaise où aurait dû se trouver les vêtements de la jeune femme. Rien. Il avait envie de croire qu'elle allait revenir mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Pourquoi était-il si déçu qu'elle soit partie ?


	6. Un an après

**Salut**

**Bon à ce que j'ai vu beaucoup ont migré vers le blog qui est en avance sur FF mais pour les inconditionnels de ce site, voilà la suite.**

**Enjoy  
E**

* * *

**6 – Un an après**

- Oui monsieur Mac Inley. Oui, on se voit dans trois semaines pour voir les derniers points du contrat.

Un silence suivi brusquement interrompu par une porte qui s'ouvre se referme délicatement. Sirius Black venait d'entrer dans le bureau de son meilleur ami et s'installa dans un siège pour attendre que celui soit 'disponible' pour une conversation entre hommes.

- Au revoir, monsieur Mac Inley.

James raccrocha le téléphone avant de se jeter en arrière contre son dossier. Près d'un an s'était écoulé depuis sa rencontre avec Lily et il avait mûri. Son père en avait été heureux mais sa mère avait vu qu'il y avait un problème. Et James avait mis plus longtemps qu'elle avant de comprendre qu'il en avait réellement un.

- Corny, que dirais tu d'un petit séjour de deux semaines en Italie ?

Corny. Son surnom depuis Poudlard. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'accompagner Rémus Lupin dans ses transformations lors des pleines lunes… Un sourire nostalgique apparu sur ses lèvres pendant que son cerveau analysait la question.

- Quand ?

- On partirait demain.

Le regard du jeune Potter se fixa sur un point au loin. Ce n'était pas possible, depuis Brigitte il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Nuit et jour, il rêvait de ce moment où il reverrait enfin Lily. Et pour lui, le miracle aurait lieu dans une semaine, à leur 'anniversaire de mariage'.

- Je ne peux pas Sir', tu le sais très bien.

- Encore cette rouquine qui te tourne la tête ?

Il sourit d'autant plus. Son ami n'avait pas une once de romantisme en lui alors lui parler de cela avait quelque chose de bizarre mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Si tu savais, murmura-t-il.

- Bah figure-toi que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel pour que tu puisses repousser une femme telle que la brune de l'autre soir !

La semaine précédente, ils avaient été tous les deux dans un club avec des clients et comme à l'accoutumée des femmes de tout âge les avaient approchés. Mais comme toujours depuis Brigitte, ou plus exactement Lily, James n'y avait pas porté attention.

- Elle était parfaite pour moi.

- James ! S'écria Sirius, visiblement outré par les propos de son ami. Te rends-tu compte qu'elle a fait exactement ce que nous faisons aux femmes depuis des années ?

Même vu ainsi, affligée des plus mauvaises intentions, le souvenir de sa rouquine ne perdait pas de son éclat. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir son sourire, ses yeux, le grain de sa peau. Il lui suffisait du silence pour pouvoir entendre sa voix, ses rires, ses soupirs… Le soir dans sa chambre, il se plaisait à rejouer dans sa tête ce soir là.

Il soupira et se leva de son siège pour se placer devant la fenêtre de son bureau et observer les badauds qui se baladaient le long de la Tamise. Peut être était elle là, se promenant… Avait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie maintenant ? Il espérait que non.

Après s'être réveillé ce matin-là, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le tour de la chambre, cherchant un indice de son passage, un mot peut être. Il avait prolongé son séjour de trois jours dans le même hôtel ne s'absentant que pour les repas qu'il prenait dans leur restaurant. Il demandait régulièrement à la réception si quelqu'un avait demandé après lui mais rien.

Il avait alors décidé de partir chez ses parents, de reprendre le travail souhaitant qu'elle ait noté son nom dans l'intention de s'en servir plus tard. Mais là encore rien. Après tout, tout cela n'était l'histoire que d'une soirée, aucune promesse n'avait été échangée alors pourquoi aurait-elle repris contact avec lui.

Les mois suivants, il s'était abruti de travail. Evitant jusqu'aux Maraudeurs qui ne comprenaient pas d'où lui venait toute cette énergie puis un jour il avait craqué.

Il était sorti en boite dans la ferme intention de ne pas rentrer seul chez lui. Il pensait bêtement que cela suffirait à lui faire oublier Lily mais l'effet contraire s'était produit. Il avait rencontré cette Brigitte qui ne cherchait rien de plus qu'une aventure d'un soir. Ils avaient dansé, s'étaient embrassés. Une fois dans la chambre, il avait réussi à la faire jouir mais lui, il était comme ailleurs.

Il était rentré chez lui au petit matin pour prendre une douche qui avait duré des heures. Il se sentait sale. Son cœur le faisait souffrir. Et là, il avait compris. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'une femme, il avait eu envie de Lily. Cette révélation lui avait porté un coup à l'estomac et il avait aussitôt décidé de revenir vivre en Angleterre pour être plus près d'elle.

Il avait quitté New York, une fois toutes ses affaires en cours classées ou transmises à quelqu'un de compétent. Arrivé à l'aéroport, il avait cherché frénétiquement un taxi pour aller le plus rapidement possible en ville où l'attendait un luxueux loft à son nom. Ses valises sagement déposées, il avait transplané chez Remus pour parler avec lui de tout ce qu'il avait découvert.

- James !

Il se retourna pour voir Sirius, le visage inquiet.

- Encore à penser à elle ?

- Oui.

Il eut un sourire ému en repensant que depuis des mois maintenant leur table était réservée dans le restaurant.

- Je persiste à dire que cette histoire est ridicule, bougonna Sirius.

- Peut-être mais je compte bien être la bas dans huit jours.

- Et si elle ne vient pas ?

James avait longtemps pensé à cette possibilité. Si c'était le cas, il passerait à autre chose. Il tenterait de l'oublier, de se faire de nouveaux souvenirs. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de la possibilité qu'elle ne se montre pas, son cœur se serrait. Il fallait qu'elle vienne.

- Je préfère penser qu'elle viendra.

Sirius eu une mine sceptique mais se retint de faire tout commentaire. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami ainsi, si convaincu de détenir là, la femme de sa vie. Parce que bien que le jeune Potter n'avait jamais prononcé ce genre de termes devant lui, ses paroles reflétaient un profond attachement pour cette femme.

- Tu viens toujours dîner avec les autres Maraudeurs Jeudi soir ou tu seras trop occupé à te faire une beauté.

- Lâche-moi Sirius !

Le jeudi soir, James revêtit un jean et un polo. Le mois d'octobre cette année était doux et incroyablement sec. Mais d'ici au vendredi peut être que la pluie ferait son retour et qu'ils pourraient à nouveau s'abriter sous une porte cochère…

Il secoua la tête pour faire partir ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas penser à elle ce soir. Il voulait être présent pour ses amis et surtout éviter de stresser pour leur rendez vous quelques jours plus tard. Il ferma la porte de son appartement, sifflotant gaiement. Il marcha jusqu'au chaudron baveur où il put passer dans le Londres magique.

En rentrant à Londres, il avait décidé de vivre du coté moldu pour augmenter ses chances de la revoir. La ville était énorme et ses chances faibles mais il s'y accrochait et où qu'il aille il regardait autour de lui en quête d'une chevelure rousse. Il avait souvent cru la voir mais ce n'avait été que des déceptions…

Il trouva le bar où les trois autres Maraudeurs, Sirius, Remus et Peter, devaient l'attendre. Il entra, regarda dans la salle et les trouva, bavardant déjà avec passion. Il fit un petit crochet par le bar pour commander un whisky Pur Feu et navigua entre les tables pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise qu'ils lui avaient gardée.

- Salut les gars, s'écria-t-il une fois attablé.

- Salut Jamesie, comment va depuis une heure ? répondit Sirius.

- Tu m'as horriblement manqué, vieux frère !

Les rires fusèrent et la conversation reprit de plus belle. Tous les quatre avaient été très unis le temps de leur scolarité dans l'école de magie de Poudlard. Une fois sortis, chacun avait suivi son petit chemin mais une semaine sur deux, ils se retrouvaient dans ce bar pour discuter. Une façon pour eux de continuer à se voir et à faire revivre leur passé.

James participait autant qu'il le pouvait mais son esprit était de plus en plus accaparé par la pensée de Lily. Il releva les yeux de la table qu'il fixait depuis quelques minutes pour plonger dans un regard vert qui l'observait de l'autre bout de la salle. Sa respiration mourut dans sa gorge. Il était incapable de continuer tant son cerveau avait du mal a enregistré l'information principale.

Lily se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Elle l'avait vu. Depuis combien de temps il ne savait pas mais toujours est-il qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Il lui sourit, heureux de voir qu'elle lui répondait.

- James, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Peter.

- Lily…

- Rooh, tu ne vas pas recommencer James ! S'écria Sirius.

- Elle est là.

Un silence se fit entre les quatre Maraudeurs. La femme qui troublait tant leur meilleur ami était là. De chimère, elle n'allait pas tarder à devenir réelle. Ils se retournèrent tous dans la direction que James regardait. Mais bientôt une violente explosion se fit entendre, secouant tout l'immeuble.

- Sortez tous !!! L'immeuble va s'effondrer !!! Hurla le tenancier.

James se rua vers le fond de la salle. Il voulait protéger Lily. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé il était hors de question qu'il la laisse s'échapper. Il joua des coudes, suivis des ses meilleurs amis mais rien n'y faisait. Quand ils arrivèrent là où elle se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt plus personne ne restait.

Une deuxième explosion retentit faisant trembler les murs. Des fissures apparurent tout autour d'eux. Bientôt des morceaux de plafonds se décrochèrent et commencèrent à tomber. Ils coururent vers la sortie mais trop tard, des projectiles les atteignaient en pleine tête les faisant tomber dans l'inconscience.


	7. La ponctualité est une vertu

**Désolée, j'ai eu une longue journée bien occupée...**

**7 – La ponctualité est une vertu**

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il grogna, bougeant légèrement ce qui augmenta sa douleur.

- Ne bougez pas, monsieur Potter.

Ne pas bouger… Facile, il en était incapable ! Et puis à qui appartenait cette voix doucereuse ?!

- Tenez, ouvrez la bouche, cette potion devrait vous faire du bien.

Une potion ? James tenta de regrouper ses pensées pour comprendre ce qui se passait et ce qu'il faisait là. Il se rappelait qu'il avait été rejoindre les Maraudeurs au Chemin de Traverse puis tout devenait flou.

- Amis ?

Il n'était capable que de prononcer ce mot. Tout le reste lui semblait si compliqué et embrouillé dans sa tête qu'il avait choisi le plus simple.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Il leva la main vers ses yeux pour comprendre ce qui l'empêchait de voir. Il y trouva une bande légèrement poisseuse. Il fit tomber son bras sur le matelas espérant que les Maraudeurs ne tarderaient pas et lui expliqueraient le pourquoi de tout cela. Un bruit de porte lui signala l'arrivée de quelqu'un et presque aussitôt une exclamation rompit le silence.

- James !

- Remus ? Demanda celui-ci incertain.

- Oui, Sirius et Peter ne vont pas tarder.

James se redressa autant qu'il put dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas être allongé face à ses amis. Il voulait faire voir qu'il était un battant même si son cœur lui faisait mal. Il venait de passer une heure à penser à cette soirée mais il ne comprenait toujours pas cette impression d'oublier le plus important qui le tenait aux tripes.

- Remus, que s'est-il passé ?

Il y eut un silence qui eu ça de frustrant que le jeune Potter ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son ami et toute la palette d'émotions qui défila.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- D'après toi ? Fit James avec un petit rire ironique.

- On buvait un verre tous les quatre quand il y a eu des explosions… A priori, ce serait l'œuvre de Mangemorts…

Le lycanthrope ne savait pas s'il devait parler de Lily à James. Ce dernier avait été le seul à la voir et, vu son obsession pour la jeune femme, il se pouvait très bien qu'il ait tout inventé. Incapable de faire mentir à son ami, il ajouta :

- Tu nous as dit avoir vu Lily. Et quand tout cela a commencé, tu as couru vers elle.

- Mais elle n'était plus là…

Remus hocha la tête, puis se souvenant que Corny ne pouvait rien voir, il reprit.

- Oui, au moment de sortir, le plafond nous est tombé dessus. Par chance, il nous a juste bien assommé…

Au son de sa voix, James comprit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il le connaissait si bien qu'il savait que l'explication n'était pas finie, que le plus dur allait venir. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

- James, ils nous ont gardé trois jours sous coma artificiel.

Trois jours sous coma artificiel. Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de James quand enfin il fit le lien. Son rendez vous avec Lily était passé. Il avait raté l'occasion de la voir. Elle… Croira-t-elle qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Non, dans le bar, elle lui avait souri. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant. Elle paraissait si fatiguée, il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais au lieu de ça…

- Quel jour sommes nous, Rém' ?

- Nous sommes mardis, vieux frère ! s'écria Sirius en entrant dans la chambre suivi de Peter.

- Tu as mis plus de temps que nous à te réveiller, ajouta ce dernier.

Le jeune Potter serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal. Il avait raté leur anniversaire. Il devrait attendre une nouvelle année. Trois cent soixante cinq jours d'incertitude à l'horizon. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. En deux ans, elle aurait le temps de l'oublier alors que lui en était définitivement incapable.

Il resta une semaine supplémentaire à Sainte Mangouste pour vérifier que ses yeux n'avaient rien et surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de séquelles importantes. Quand il passa enfin les portes de l'hôpital, il respira un grand bol d'air. Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers l'immense édifice.

Il avait tenté de savoir s'il y avait eut d'autres blessés dans l'explosion. Si parmi eux se trouvait une femme rousse d'une vingtaine d'années mais personne ne lui avait répondu se cachant derrière le secret médical. Il avait aussi espéré qu'elle viendrait le voir, après tout elle faisait des études d'infirmière… Mais était ce vraiment elle qu'il avait vue ou juste un mirage ? Parce que pour qu'elle le trouve, il fallait qu'elle soit sorcière…

Trop de doutes obscurcissaient son esprit. Il se mit à déambuler dans les rues sans vrai but. Il passa sans s'en rendre compte du coté moldu de la ville et continua à tourner au gré de ses envies. Se demandant inlassablement s'il devait continuer à espérer la revoir un jour.

La nuit était tombée quand il réalisa qu'il se trouvait face à leur restaurant. Il n'avait pas la tenue réglementaire pour entrer mais mû d'une impulsion subite, il franchit le seuil et se retrouva face au pupitre vide du maître d'hôtel.

Attendant que quelqu'un vienne, il détailla la salle. Rien n'avait bougé depuis sa dernière venue. Le temps s'était figé pourtant contrairement à l'année dernière aucune rousse n'attendait au bar, réveillant en lui curiosité et envie. Il sourie en se remémorant ce soir là. Il avait pris place sur un tabouret pour attendre qu'une table se libère. L'ayant remarqué dès son arrivée, il s'était assis près d'elle mais pas trop pour ne pas la faire fuir.

Il l'avait observé du coin de l'œil et avait été agréablement surpris de la voir ignorer tous les regards masculins qui se fixaient sur elle. Il avait félicité l'homme heureux qui avait réussi à apprivoiser une telle femme. Il avait ri de la passion qu'elle avait mis pour rester accoudée au bar et frémi quand il l'avait vu le détailler. Puis son rendez vous était arrivé, elle l'avait congédié et il avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui parler.

Au début, ses intentions étaient vraiment pures mais maintenant beaucoup moins. Il était devenu accro à elle si vite et si facilement qu'il s'impatientait de savoir jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait le rendre fou.

- Puis je vous aider, Monsieur ?

Le maître d'hôtel le regardait avec un petit air soucieux.

- Non, je vais y aller…

Il ne réussissait pas à quitter des yeux le bar, ces tabourets…

- Elle est venue.

Brisant le coton qui entourait le cerveau de James, cette phrase eut l'effet escompté et il revint aussitôt sur terre. Il regarda alors vraiment pour la première fois l'homme qui lui faisait face, cherchant comment l'encourager à continuer.

- Samedi soir, elle est venue et a attendu toute la soirée.

L'estomac de James se contracta. Elle était venue. Elle avait cru qu'il lui avait posé un lapin… Qu'il se moquait de cette nuit tous les deux… Il mordilla l'intérieur de ses joues, cherchant à reprendre contenance.

- Vous a-t-elle laissé un message pour moi ?

Il serra les mâchoires, conscient que sa voix chevrotait comme celui d'un ado éconduit par la femme de ses rêves.

- Non.

James détourna la regard, conscient que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pleure devant cet inconnu pour une femme dont il ne connaissait que le prénom.

- Venez boire quelque chose, je vous l'offre.

Les deux hommes s'assirent à une table en silence, bientôt rompu par le maître d'hôtel.

- Elle est arrivée à 19h. Elle vous a décrit exactement… C'est pourquoi ce soir, je vous ai reconnu. Elle m'a raconté votre rencontre un an plus tôt dans ce même restaurant et j'avoue m'en souvenir moi aussi…

Un serveur leur apporta deux verres et disparu de nouveau sans un bruit. L'employé du restaurant ria doucement avant de reprendre le cours de son histoire.

- Les dames présentes ce soir-là, menaçaient toutes leur mari s'ils n'arrêtaient pas immédiatement de la regarder. C'est pourquoi j'avais dû lui demander de partir, mais elle ne s'était pas laissée faire la tigresse !

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- A la fermeture, j'ai été forcé de la faire partir. Le cuistot m'a dit l'avoir vu pleurer sur le banc en face quand il a quitté son service une heure plus tard.

Le cœur de James se serra. Ce petit bout de femme l'avait attendu alors que lui était plongé dans un coma artificiel. Les Maraudeurs au grand complet étaient plongés dans un état d'inconscience médical, personne n'avait pu la prévenir… Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, regardant le plafond dans un profond abattement.

- J'étais à l'hôpital. Je n'en suis sorti qu'aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il avant de vider son verre et de se lever.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte tel un automate quand un cri l'arrêta.

- Monsieur Potter !

Il se retourna d'un bloc vers le maître d'hôtel qui lui souriait.

- Alors je ne me suis pas trompé.

- Comment ça ? demanda James.

- Quand elle est arrivée, elle a demandé auprès d'un James. J'avais noté sur le registre votre prénom mais je n'ai pas le droit de révéler ce genre de choses… Et puis ça aurait très bien pu ne pas être vous…

- Que cherchez-vous à me dire ?!

- Toute la soirée votre table a été libre, j'y ai tenu personnellement pour le cas où vous arriveriez. Elle l'a remarqué…

- Et ? Tonna James qui ne tenait plus.

- J'espère avoir bien fait, mais à la fermeture, je lui ai dit que vous aviez réservé…


	8. Un léger contre temps

**Coucou  
Désolée de publier si tard,  
A bientôt  
E**

* * *

**8 – Un léger contre temps**

L'année qui a suivi, fut longue et sembla même parfois interminable. Sirius dépérissait de voir son ami ne vivre que pour un rendez vous. Le James Potter qui partait en chasse avec lui, lui manquait. Il aurait donné tout pour qu'il revienne et que ce James amoureux disparaisse de devant lui. Tout n'était que prétexte pour parler d'elle, il ne vivait que pour elle et pour ce soir d'octobre où ils se retrouveraient.

Au début, il avait souhaité qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle ne vienne pas puis Rémus l'avait réprimandé. La voix de la sagesse avait parlé, Sirius avait cédé. Il s'était fait alors à l'idée que James s'était rangé et que bientôt une femme lui volerait son ami, si ce n'était pas déjà fait d'une certaine façon.

- Sirius, cette chemise ou la bleue ?

Cela faisait maintenant officiellement deux heures que James fouillait dans sa penderie pour choisir le costume qu'il porterait pour leurs retrouvailles. Une cicatrice sur la tempe droite était venue s'ajouter et lui rappelait leur rendez vous manqué de l'an dernier. Il la frôla du bout des doigts avant de chercher un polo blanc qui irait aussi très bien.

- James.

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur la frénésie avec laquelle le jeune Potter fouillait. Sirius haussa alors le ton.

- James !

- Quoi, Patmol ? répondit-il enfin en lui montrant une chemise beige et un polo blanc.

- Crois-tu réellement que tout cela soit nécessaire ?

Le froncement de sourcils de son ami lui prouva qu'il allait devoir se montrer plus clair.

- Tu l'as déjà mise dans ton lit alors pourquoi te compliques-tu tant la tache ?

- Parce que je veux que tout soit parfait !

Les deux amis levèrent les yeux au ciel. Chacun pestant contre l'incompréhension de l'autre.

- Te rends-tu compte que cette année, votre 'anniversaire' tombe un mercredi ?

- Et ?

Irrécupérable, se dit Black. Un mercredi, une femme digne de ce nom ne sortait jamais en plein milieu de la semaine ! Et puis cela limitait forcément la soirée puisqu'il fallait travailler le lendemain et donc dormir un minimum pendant la nuit

- Tu te rappelles qu'on a rendez vous avec Mauffries juste avant tout de même ?

- Oui, t'inquiète, je serais à l'heure !

Ils avaient rendez vous dans un club londonien très fermé pour rencontrer un futur client. James avait pensé qu'une heure suffirait ce qui lui laisserait une demie heure pour arriver à l'Entrecôte. Mais voilà, le client en question était un bavard et 19h avait sonné sans que rien ne soit signé entre eux. James ne cessait de gesticuler sur son siège et bientôt monsieur Mauffries lui demanda ce qui le perturbait ainsi.

- C'est un anniversaire très spécial ce soir et je suis en retard…

- Ooh. Avec une femme ?

- Oui, répondit James avec un grand sourire.

- Elle doit être belle pour vous faire sourire autant… Laissez-nous ! Avec monsieur Black, nous allons régler les derniers détails.

James se leva avec un sourire et sorti du club. Il avait déjà quinze minutes de retard. Il trouva une ruelle sombre et transplana dans une rue peu fréquentée proche du restaurant. A ce moment précis, il aimait être un sorcier. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée, faisant la queue derrière d'autres clients.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir le bar d'où il était et ce fut seulement quand il fut devant le pupitre du maître d'hôtel qu'il la vit enfin. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que le battement de son cœur s'accélérait.

- Monsieur Potter !

- Ernest, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

- Très bien, je vais vous prier d'attendre au bar, le temps que nous préparions votre table, répondit-il en souriant largement.

James hocha la tête et avança vers cette silhouette rousse qui jouait avec sa paille. Devait-il l'embrasser ou tout simplement la saluer ? Devait-il reprendre leur jeu de mari et femme ou d'amants ? Il posa la main sur son épaule, attirant son attention mais aussi celle des hommes autour. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que chacun avait tenté sa chance ou allait le faire… Mais elle était là pour lui, uniquement.

Elle se retourna, et ouvrit des grands yeux quand elle comprit qu'il était vraiment devant elle. Elle lui sourie dévoilant ses dents blanches et réveillant l'envie de James de l'embrasser. En deux ans, ses traits s'étaient faits plus durs, comme si ces deux dernières années avaient été difficiles mais il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient toujours autant.

- Je suis désolé du retard.

Son sourire augmenta jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il se traita d'imbécile de perdre ainsi ses moyens mais il était sur un petit nuage et n'avait pas l'intention d'en redescendre tant que cette créature serait avec lui.

- J'ai été retenu, ajouta-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle semblait aussi troublée que lui et cela lui fit chaud au cœur de ne pas être le seul désemparé des deux.

- Hé, si tu allais voir ailleurs, mon gars !

Un type habillé en complet veston, avait posé la main sur le bras de James. Il tentait même de l'écarter de Lily qui reprit brusquement ses esprits.

- Oui, allons voir ailleurs, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- La table n'est pas encore prête…

L'homme les regardait à tour de rôle, comprenant petit à petit que Lily attendait bien quelqu'un et que cette personne était enfin arrivée. Consciente qu'il se tenait toujours à coté d'eux, elle le regarda et lui dit, amusée :

- Je vous avais dit que j'attendais quelqu'un !

- Mais je… C'est que…

- Allons y, Ernest vient de me faire signe que la table est prête.

Il posa sa main dans ses reins comme deux ans auparavant, mais le trouble qui l'assaillit à ce moment là fut beaucoup plus fort. Deux ans à l'attendre, à rêver d'elle…

- Ernest ?

- Le maître d'hôtel…

Ils prirent place à leur table, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

- Quoi de neuf depuis ce matin ? Demanda Lily avec un léger rire.

- J'ai emmené notre fils à son cours de foot. Et toi ?

Elle se raidit avant de répondre.

- Je t'ai attendu.

Il ferma les yeux sous cet aveu. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils en parleraient aussi tôt dans la soirée. Il se redressa sur son siège, cherchant ses mots.

- L'an dernier, le jeudi avant notre rendez vous, je suis allé rejoindre des amis dans un bar et…

- Et ? insista-t-elle.

- J'ai eu un accident et je me suis réveillé près d'une semaine plus tard à l'hôpital.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, réprimant de justesse un petit cri. Elle l'écouta parler de sa venue quelques jours plus tard, et d'Ernest qui lui avait dit qu'elle était venue… Il prit sa main dans la sienne la serrant tendrement.

- Lily, je suis là maintenant.

Elle grimaça. James voyait qu'elle faisait un effort pour se reprendre mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Il se leva et s'accroupi à ses cotés.

- Lily, regarde je suis là. Je vais bien.

Elle lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se caler profondément dans sa chaise. Il mordilla ses lèvres se retenant de lui sauter dessus pour un baiser beaucoup plus long. Il se releva pour se rasseoir en face d'elle.

- Où en sont tes études d'infirmière ?

Elle le regarda d'un air absent, avant de secouer la tête pour lui répondre. La conversation tout comme la première fois fut agréable et quand l'heure de la fermeture arriva, aucun des deux n'avait vue la soirée passer. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle quand ils étaient ensemble.

- J'ai un manteau au vestiaire, dit timidement Lily.

Au regard qu'il posa sur elle, elle se sentit forcée d'ajouter toute rougissante :

- J'ai attrapé un gros rhume la dernière fois…

Attendri par sa révélation, et sans l'avoir prémédité, il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de l'aider à enfiler son manteau. Une fois dehors, une pluie diluvienne les attendait.

- Attend-moi là, je vais chercher un taxi.

- D'accord…

Pourquoi avait elle dit 'd'accord' si à peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle n'était déjà plus là ? Il avait juste eu le temps de courir jusqu'à l'arrêt des taxis, d'en prendre un pour revenir devant le restaurant que déjà elle s'était envolée…

Il était alors sorti du taxi pour l'appeler plusieurs fois avant de comprendre qu'une nouvelle fois elle l'avait laissé. Il avait cru pourtant que cette fois-ci… Il n'avait pas du bien décrypter les codes. Oui, c'est ça, il avait du se tromper quelque part…


	9. Se compliquer la vie

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Oui, je sais d'habitude, je publies le matin mais en ce moment c'est la folie et je ne publie le matin que sur mon blog... Mais vous voyez, je ne vous oublie pas, vous les inconditionnels de FF même si cette semaine j'ai encore eut des problèmes avec ce site qui avait déplacé mes fics avec celle JP / Lily Luna Potter... M'enfin je commence à être blasée ;D**

**Amélie : Que te dire puisque tu as été sur le blog... A bientot sur msn, Ca te va ?!  
Rainbow : Ne t'en fais pas la suite arrive, le mot fin est ecrit depuis des mois donc tu connaitras le happy end (ou pas) de cette fic.**

**A bientot  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**9 – Se compliquer la vie**

- Tu as fait quoi ?!

Lily se tassa un peu plus dans son siège. Si seulement elle pouvait se fondre en lui… Ninon s'était levée et faisait les cent pas dans le salon tandis que Sophia la regardait d'un air ébahi.

- Ninon, ce n'est pas la peine de lui crier après.

- Mais tu te rends compte que pendant deux ans, elle n'a fait que nous parler de lui…

Elle s'arrêta enfin pour faire face aux deux femmes avant de tendre une main menaçante vers la rouquine.

- Et là qu'elle le revoit enfin, madame le plante !

Le cœur de Lily s'émietta. Elle avait bien conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait mais sur le moment cela lui avait semblé si sensé qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir plus que cela.

Elle l'avait vu partir vers la droite et aussitôt qu'il avait disparu, elle avait couru à un autre arrêt de taxis. Elle était montée dans le premier qu'elle avait vu lui demandant de partir le plus rapidement possible, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Par manque de chance, il était passé devant le restaurant et elle avait eu tout le temps de voir la déception de James…

- Lily, c'est vrai que tout ceci n'est pas très rationnel.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux émeraude. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fuit comme une criminelle mais… Elle renifla bruyamment. Le visage du jeune homme la hantait, son expression à la fois triste et énervée… Si seulement elle avait eut le courage de dire au chauffeur de s'arrêter, mais non. Au lieu de cela, elle avait tourné la tête pour ne pas qu'il la voie.

- Nous ne faisons pas parti du même monde.

- Oh non, ma petite ! Tu ne vas pas me sortir le couplet les moldus et les sorciers ne peuvent pas s'aimer, sinon je te jure, je t'étrangle ! s'écria Ninon.

- Pourrais tu au moins baisser d'un ton afin de ne pas réveiller…

- Oui, oui, c'est bon !

Les trois femmes gardèrent le silence, chacune plongée dans ses pensées mais toute ayant pour sujet commun l'amour et ses complications.

Quand Lily était rentrée deux ans auparavant chez elle, elle avait tout d'abord refusé de parler de cette soirée. Même Ninon et ses interrogatoires en règle n'avaient pu en venir à bout. Bien entendu elle avait appris par son mari que Lily n'avait aucunement passé la soirée avec Norman et lors d'une réunion d'affaire, elle comprit vite pourquoi.

Elle avait alors craint que quelque chose de terrible ne se soit produit ce soir là mais la rouquine ne semblait pas perturbée plus que ça à moins qu'elle n'ait été dans une phase de dénie profonde. Elle s'était donc contentée d'être toujours là, comme elle l'était depuis toujours. A la différence près qu'elle parlait énormément avec Sophia de leur amie commune.

Et puis deux mois après la soirée, tout s'était emballé. Ninon avait retrouvé Lily en pleurs devant la porte de son appartement, sanglotant jusqu'à en perdre haleine et elle avait enfin su ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'avait encouragé à y aller l'année suivante, espérant pour son amie qu'il se présenterait.

Et puis il y avait eu cette sortie quelque jours avant avec des anciens de la promotion de Poudlard de Ninon. Elle avait réussi à traîner la rouquine pour lui changer les idées. Elle en avait assez de la voir stresser pour son rendez vous et elle avait pensé que cette soirée lui ferait du bien. Si seulement elle avait pu prédire cette attaque…

Quand la première explosion avait retenti, elle avait attrapé Lily avant de la tirer vers l'extérieur. Ce n'était qu'une fois dehors qu'elle avait transplané, avec une Lily toujours muette.

- Il était là ! S'était elle brusquement écriée. Ninon, il était là !!! Il venait vers nous !

Sans un mot de plus, la rouquine avait transplané. Les aurors faisaient déjà leur travail, interrogeant les gens sur ce qui s'était produit. Elle bouscula les gens, cherchant dans toutes les directions une tête avec des cheveux en bataille mais rien à faire.

- Il n'y a que quatre blessés graves, avait dit un auror.

Elle n'avait pas relevé sur le moment. Ce n'était que le soir du rendez vous qu'elle avait fait les recoupements, espérant sincèrement se tromper. Elle était partie à Sainte Mangouste mais ne connaissant pas son nom, et n'étant pas de la famille, elle n'avait même pas réussi à connaître l'identité des quatre victimes.

La veille au soir, en allant au restaurant, elle s'attendait à passer la soirée seule encore une fois. Cela avait du se voir sur son visage parce que le maître d'hôtel lui avait tout de suite dit qu'il avait vu James une semaine après le rendez vous. Elle lui avait sauté au cou dans un excès de joie, avant de prendre sa place habituelle au bar.

- Tu pourrais demander au maître d'hôtel… A priori, il connaît son identité, proposa Sophia.

- Il n'acceptera jamais.

- Lily, tu pourrais au moins essayer ! Supplia Ninon. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir de nouveau l'air absent pendant un an. Je veux qu'on me rende ma meilleure amie !

Elle pouffa de rire légèrement.

- Les filles, je vais vous mettre gentiment mais sûrement à la porte…

- Tu es fatiguée, énonça Sophia.

- Oui…

- Si seulement tu n'avais pas fuit…

Un regard noir des deux jeunes femmes stoppa Ninon dans son élan. Cinq minutes après la jeune Evans se retrouvait seule ou presque. Elle se cala dans son lit, repensant à cette journée qu'elle avait vu défiler avec une lenteur effarante et cette conversation où ses deux amies loin de la soutenir avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal.

Heureusement le lendemain, vendredi, fut une journée remplie et le week-end arriva avec bonheur.

Son travail de réceptionniste ne correspondait pas réellement à ses compétences mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il lui avait fallut trouver un travail rapidement et ce boulot là lui plaisait pour le contact avec la clientèle.

Malheureusement ces derniers mois, les rumeurs de faillite se faisaient plus insistantes et cette semaine plusieurs avaient parlé de rachat de la société. Lily savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Les derniers arrivés seraient assurément les premiers renvoyés et cela lui fit peur. Elle avait alors accepté de travailler plus, de faire des taches qui n'entraient pas dans le descriptifs de son poste. Elle souhaitait ainsi se faire incontournable.

- Evans !

Tout le monde suivait la même logique et cela créait des tensions mais essentiellement parmi les cadres. Beaucoup de noms de racheteurs avaient prononcé mais au final personne ne savait rien de ce qui allait réellement se passer.

- Evans !!! Tu arrêtes de rêvasser et tu bouges !

Line Weil, la secrétaire de direction, se trouvait devant son comptoir les poings sur les hanches. Cette femme n'aimait pas la rouquine, n'appréciant pas sa jeunesse mais aussi son charme.

- Que puis je pour vous ? demanda Lily avec un léger sourire dans la voix.

- Cet après midi, le grand patron a une grande nouvelle pour tout le monde. Il y aurait besoin de petits amuses gueules et de la boisson.

Enfilant son manteau avec précipitation, elle partit vers le traiteur le plus proche. Elle courut dans la rue bousculant quelques passants mais elle tenait à se dépêcher pour satisfaire son patron qui avait été un homme charmant et arrangeant sur certains points.

A peine une heure après, elle revenait les bras chargés. Elle déposa ses paquets dans la salle de conférence. Elle enleva les papiers cellophanes, remit tout en ordre. Elle sortit les bouteilles et les gobelets avant de repartir vers son bureau pour enlever son manteau attendant d'être appelée.

- Tout le monde dans la salle de conférence, s'il vous plait.

Lily se leva, vérifiant sa tenue une nouvelle fois avant de suivre les autres employés. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à s'intégrer. Elle refusait les sorties en groupe, parlait très peu avec ses collègues mais après tout c'était son droit…

Elle se faufila à l'intérieur, s'appuyant contre un mur dans un coin sombre la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle s'attardant sur Line qui paradait devant tout le monde avec son plateau de petits fours. Elle avait très certainement oublié de mentionner l'intervention de la jeune Evans dans tout cela.

- Bonjour Lily, salua un petit homme ventru à sa droite.

Elle lui retourna son salut. Eddie travaillait au département comptable de la société et était la seule personne avec qui elle discutait. Leurs sujets de conversations étaient impersonnels mais les déjeuners avec lui, rendaient sa journée moins vide.

- Sais tu pourquoi nous avions été conviés ?

- Non aucune idée…

Un tintement de verre retentit attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Le silence se fit tandis que Lily se raidissait. Là, à coté de son patron, James se tenait le visage fermé. Il semblait si dur, si loin de celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle se ressaisit, tachant de savoir pourquoi il se trouvait là, tout en se cachant un peu plus derrière un de ses collègues de grande taille.


	10. Les ressentiments

**Bonjour tout le monde,  
Rien de bien neuf de mon cote, mis a part que les deux prochaines fics sont bientot finies... Et que je n'ai pas encore publié le défi de c emois ci... Je suis désolée... Promis je vais voir pour mettre les chapitres cette semaine.**

**Rainbow : Merci pour ta review. En espérant que la suite te plaise.**

**A bientot  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**10 – Les ressentiments**

- Laisser moi vous présenter Sirius Black et James Potter qui représentent une grande société : Potter Inc. Ils ont racheté l'entreprise dans le but de nous faire continuer les affaires.

Les mots résonnaient dans la tête de Lily qui voyait les problèmes se profiler à l'horizon.

- Ils reprendront les rênes de la société au premier janvier. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous se prêtera à l'exercice et que la transition se fera le plus facilement possible.

Tout le monde applaudit le discours de celui serait bientôt l'ancien patron. Lily regarda brièvement vers les trois hommes et vit James lever le bras pour intimer le silence. Il était si jeune et pourtant tout le monde l'écoutait et obéissait déjà au moindre de ses gestes.

- Je vous remercie pour cet accueil chaleureux. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Nous nous reverrons au mois de janvier où chacun d'entre vous sera amené à discuter personnellement avec nous. Je vous souhaite un joyeux week-end.

Sur ces quelques mots, il s'éloigna par la porte qui était restée ouverte bientôt suivi par le second, Sirius Black. Ce dernier en partant fit rapidement un geste de la main comme pour excuser le comportement de son collègue.

Deux heures plus tard, sa semaine prenait enfin fin. La jeune rouquine rangea son bureau, pressée de raconter sa journée à Ninon ou Sophia mais avant ça, il lui restait beaucoup de chose à faire… Elle soupira d'aise en passant la porte du bâtiment. Elle avait réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer par James, ce qui serait plus difficile au mois de janvier mais pour aujourd'hui, elle était sauvée. Pourtant elle se sentait minable, sa culpabilité revenait à la surface.

Les mois suivants s'écoulèrent tranquillement et avant de reprendre son travail après les fêtes de fin d'année, Lily décida de surprendre ses amies en allant chez le coiffeur. Ses longs cheveux ondulés furent coupés en un carré qui dégageait sa nuque. En sortant de la boutique, elle eut l'impression que sa vie prenait un nouveau départ et elle s'en félicita, peu enclin à chercher à savoir si c'était réellement une bonne chose.

- Merlin Lily ! Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?!

- Je les ai coupé, tout simplement, répondit elle à Ninon dans un rire.

Cette dernière jeta un regard de biais à Sophia qui lisait un magazine sur le canapé. La vieille femme avait bien vu la nouvelle coupe de Lily mais elle avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps le changement qui s'opérait. Elle eut un léger sourire en pensant qu'il avait commencé quand James était revenu dans sa vie, de façon plus définitive.

- Sophia, tu ne dis rien ?

- Que veux tu que je lui dise ? Cela te va très bien ma chérie, continua-t-elle en relevant enfin les yeux. Je suis sure que James appréciera.

L'air se glaça instantanément dans la pièce. La jeune Evans fixait maintenant son amie comme si elle venait de proférer une atrocité.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour lui !

- Pourtant depuis que tu sais que tu vas travailler avec lui, tu as changé…

Ninon observait les deux femmes, réalisant enfin ce qui avait paru évident à Sophia. Il est vrai que Lily se maquillait maintenant et n'hésitait plus à mettre des vêtements près du corps. Elle chantonnait quand elle se croyait seule et souriait plus… Oui, elle était radieuse et ce depuis qu'il était apparu dans sa vie, la vraie et non celle qu'ils s'étaient créés.

- Elle a raison, Lily !

Cette dernière dévisagea ses amies sous le choc. Puis tout se mit en place sous ses yeux. Son cœur se gonfla à cette idée, celle que James tomberait peut être amoureux d'elle et qu'ils n'auraient plus à attendre si longtemps pour se voir.

En se couchant ce soir là, elle y pensait encore. Oui, tous ces changements n'avaient pour unique but que de plaire au jeune homme. Mais alors que le sommeil l'emportait, elle se souvint de leur dernier tête à tête et surtout de sa fuite. En supposant qu'elle veuille le récupérer, elle allait devoir lui donner une explication, et elle n'était pas prête…

Le mois de Janvier commença sous la neige. L'ambiance au travail était électrique, le changement de direction était le principal sujet de conversation et les deux nouveaux maîtres des lieux intriguaient. Lily écoutait d'une oreille discrète les conversations, notant les compliments que les femmes leur adressaient et l'envie des hommes qu'ils suscitaient. Elle pouffa de rire, s'ils connaissaient tous James, comme elle le connaissait…

Les plus hauts postes furent les premiers à défiler dans leur bureau. Les entretiens duraient longtemps et à la sortie les employés faisaient grise mine. A chaque fois pourtant, ils étaient incapables de savoir si cela s'était bien passé ou non, et quelles étaient les intentions profondes des deux hommes.

Un après midi, pendant qu'elle arrosait les plantes qui ornaient l'entrée de l'agence, elle entendit Line Weil se plaindre de ses nouveaux patrons. Elle qui aimait prétendre être un élément indispensable à la société et savoir tout sur tout, se retrouvait comme tout le monde sur la touche. Rien de plus agaçant pour cette femme qui avait toujours pris de haut les autres et qui se trouvait maintenant logée à la même enseigne.

- Excusez-moi.

Lily releva les yeux du dossier qu'elle triait pour tomber dans ceux gris du nouveau patron, Sirius Black. Elle se sentit rougir sous le regard scrutateur de l'homme mais réussi avec brio à cacher son trouble.

- Oui, monsieur Black, que puis je faire pour vous aider ?

Son ton était resté poli mais légèrement froid pour lui indiquer une certaine distance et lui faire renoncer à toute drague ou autre.

- Il ne reste plus que vous.

Elle fronça les sourcils, voyant et entendant très clairement ses collègues s'affairer dans la pièce. Il lui sourit, conscient qu'elle ne comprenait pas toute l'étendue de sa phrase et se délectant sans doute de la conversation qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'avoir pour déterminer la portée exacte de ses mots. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la salle de conférence où avaient eut lieu les entretiens.

En entrant, elle eut une hésitation. Elle allait enfin le revoir. Ils allaient être ensemble dans la même pièce… Elle se répéta qu'il n'oserait rien devant témoin, qu'il attendrait sans doute d'être seul avec elle pour faire ressortir toute sa rancœur.

Il se tenait debout devant la fenêtre fixant un point à l'horizon. Elle admira ses épaules, ses bras, son dos… Son regard descendait à mesure et tout ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait infiniment. Une chaleur douce se répandit dans son ventre comme à chaque fois qu'il se tenait à proximité.

Bien trop rapidement, Sirius Black se racla la gorge, rappelant à tout le monde la vraie raison de leur présence. James se retourna enfin vers elle et le sourire commercial qu'il avait, disparu dès qu'il la vit, la blessant plus que tous les mots. Aussitôt il reprit contenance et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Merci, fit-elle en obtempérant.

- Laissez moi nous présenter tout d'abord. Je suis Sirius Black et voici…

Il désigna de la main son ami, s'attendant à ce que celui dise son nom mais rien. Il le regarda étonné avant de poursuivre, ignorant la tension qui grandissait.

- James Potter. Nous allons administrer pendant un certain temps cette entreprise afin de la remettre sur les rails nous l'espérons.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire enjôleur qui laissa la jeune fille de marbre. Elle le regardait expliquer les buts de leur venue parmi eux, sans pouvoir se concentrer suffisamment pour en retenir la plus petite information.

- Je vais donc vous demander de vous présenter sommairement ainsi que le poste que vous tenez dans cette agence.

Elle le lâcha enfin des yeux pour les poser sur ses mains qui tremblaient maintenant. Elle les posa sur ses genoux avant de tenter de reprendre son calme et de parler le plus distinctement possible :

- Je suis la réceptionniste de l'agence. Je suis en charge de l'accueil téléphonique mais aussi en personne des clients et autres professionnels qui pourraient faire appel à nos services. Je rends aussi de menus services à la secrétaire de direction et parfois même à certains cadres…

- Votre nom, s'il vous plait ?

- Evans, dit elle dans un souffle. Lily Evans.

Le stylo de Sirius se stoppa dans les airs. Lily, il ne connaissait que trop ce prénom. Et puis elle était rousse. Et Corny qui ne décrochait pas un mot. Il les regarda tour à tour pour trouver ses soupçons confirmés. La jeune femme qui avait largué en beauté James dans la rue en Octobre, se trouvait maintenant devant lui.

- Quelle est votre formation ?

La voix du jeune Potter était sèche comme jamais son ami ne l'avait entendu. Il se retourna pour voir son interlocutrice, tordant ses doigts nerveusement.

- J'ai commencé une formation d'infirmière mais il y a près de deux ans, j'ai dû me trouver un travail. Monsieur Mauffries m'a embauché en dépit de mon absence de qualifications.

Les mâchoires de Lily claquaient de plus en plus, réveillant un malaise chez Sirius. L'envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras le tenailla sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. De son coté, James la toisait.

- Vous êtes la dernière arrivée… Vous vous rendez bien compte que si nous devons licencier vous serez la première sur la liste…

- James… S'écria Sirius.

- Oui, je sais.

La voix de Lily n'était plus qu'un faible murmure à peine audible. N'y tenant plus le jeune Black se leva et proposa d'aller chercher un verre d'eau pour tout le monde. Il espérait surtout qu'ils en profiteraient pour parler. En fermant la porte, il eut un petit rire. Elle était exactement telle que James lui avait décrite. Forte et fragile à la fois, bien que la, elle donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de se casser.

- Nous soupçonnons certains employés de traiter avec la concurrence…

- James…

Il s'interrompit, fermant ses yeux pour ne pas perdre son courage. La revoir devant lui était si pénible.

- Je disais que certains de vos collègues…

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle, en levant vers lui des yeux emplis de larmes.

- Je tiens à ce que mes employés m'appellent monsieur Potter… Et qu'ils me vouvoient.

Elle ferma à son tour les yeux, libérant une larme. Inspirant profondément, elle releva le menton et tout en mordillant ses lèvres nerveusement, elle lui répondit :

- Je ne suis pas une délatrice et je ne tiens pas à le devenir juste pour garder un emploi. Alors monsieur Potter, si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller regagner ma place… Ma vraie place.


	11. Une révélation majeure

**Merci a tous ceux qui laissent un comm' mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire :D  
Laolao : Je publies trois fois par semaine que ce soit sur FF (lundi, mercredi et vendredi) ou mon blog (mardi, jeudi et dimanche et qui a un chapitre d'avance ou deux suivant le jour).**

**A bientot  
E**

**11 – Une révélation majeure**

Lily ne tenait plus. Après avoir quitté la salle de conférence, elle était retournée à l'accueil mais elle avait été incapable de finir son classement, repensant inlassablement au comportement de James vis-à-vis d'elle. Tout un tas de scénarii se formait dans son esprit, repoussé les uns après les autres par la jeune femme.

- Inutile de sa cacher la face, C'est parce que je l'ai blessé au mois d'octobre…

Sophia eut un sourire peiné. Elle aurait tant aimé que leurs retrouvailles se passent mieux…

- Qu'as-tu voulu dire par ta 'vraie place' ?

- Il m'a trouvé sur un tabouret, accoudée à un bar, comme une pauvre fille… Alors que lui à priori…

- Lily… je n'aime pas que tu tiennes ce genre de propos. Et puis je ne crois pas que dans le cas présent votre différence sociale ait une réelle importance…

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait ses moments où une de ses amies, quand ce n'était pas les deux, lui rappelaient que tout cela était de sa faute. Que si au lieu de fuir elle avait parlé… Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, et dès qu'il le pourrait, il la mettrait sans doute à la porte.

Les semaines suivantes, elle n'eut aucune occasion de le voir, à croire qu'il ne venait jamais à l'agence ou qu'il se débrouillait pour l'éviter comme la peste. Elle aurait certainement du s'en sentir soulagée mais de le savoir si proche, renforçait son envie de le voir, de lui parler… Finalement la distance qu'il y avait entre eux pendant deux ans avait du bon.

Un soir, alors qu'elle allait dans la réserve ranger quelques documents, elle surprit une conversation téléphonique d'un des cadres de la société. Le nom d'un concurrent fut prononcé et lors des adieux, le nom sonna étrangement familier aux oreilles de Lily. Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir en parler avec un de ses collègues, elle rangea ses trombones par ordre de taille de couleur…

En rentrant chez elle, elle avait continué d'y penser quand au beau milieu de la nuit elle s'était souvenue. Ce nom était celui d'un des dirigeants de l'entreprise concurrente en question. Elle passa le reste de la nuit, sur son fauteuil à regarder le soleil se lever à l'horizon.

Elle avait dit ne pas vouloir être mêlée à tout cela pourtant elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir James pour lui raconter tout cela. Peut être se montrerait il plus clément à son encontre ou au moins cesserait il de l'éviter.

Le lendemain, elle attendit que tout le monde soit parti manger pour aller frapper à la porte du bureau que partageaient les deux nouveaux patrons. Elle aurait aimé être seule avec James, ne sachant pas si Sirius Black était au courant de sa requête mais elle ne savait comment l'approcher autrement que par l'attaque frontale.

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. Le bureau avait toujours été spacieux mais avec deux grands bureaux remplis de documents, il semblait petit voir même exigu. Elle fit un tour d'horizon pour apercevoir enfin, Sirius Black assis à son bureau en manche de chemise.

- Excusez ma tenue, mais je suis plus à l'aise ainsi.

Elle sourit légèrement, jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers le second bureau.

- Il est en déplacement.

Elle sursauta, honteuse de s'être faite surprendre.

- Je voulais discuter d'une affaire dont il m'avait parlé…

Le jeune homme pencha la tête, admirant les courbes de Lily, réalisant un peu tard ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement que James n'était pas là, sinon tout cela aurait fini en dispute comme après l'entretien… Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son ami s'était montré si froid et dur avec elle. Et là encore, Remus lui avait ouvert les yeux : James était sans doute toujours amoureux d'elle et se protégeait.

- Je suppose que je ne peux en aucun cas le remplacer.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton léger. Elle pouvait y voir des sous entendus si elle le souhaitait ou tout simplement une aide pour le cas où.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

Elle avait secoué doucement la tête en esquissant un sourire. Il s'était surpris à la trouver belle et innocente. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent, elle était sous le charme de Corny, à n'en point douter. Aussitôt cela dit, elle était repartie, triste de n'avoir pu le voir. Aurait-elle de nouveau le courage d'aller lui parler ? Elle l'ignorait…

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le film de la soirée n'allait pas tarder à se terminer, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, chaudement emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre.

Inquiète de savoir que quelqu'un venait la voir à cette heure, elle saisit sa baguette, la serrant fermement avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Elle regarda par l'œil de bœuf pour découvrir avec stupeur James de l'autre coté de la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa tenue, très peu sexy, avant de le faire entrer.

Il semblait si incongru dans cet appartement malgré les nombreuses fois où Lily l'avait imaginé passant cette porte avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Là devant elle, son visage était fermé, comme toujours maintenant quand il la voyait, ses yeux avaient perdus de leur chaleur et ses mains ne la touchaient plus. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle seule…

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre dans le salon et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Sirius m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir et…

Lily se raidit. Il continuait de la vouvoyer, l'écartant toujours de sa vie. Elle déglutit, notant au passage qu'il aurait pu attendre le lendemain au bureau…

- Oui, je devais vous prévenir dès que j'entendais quelque chose…

Elle vit très clairement le nez de James se froncer. Croyait-il qu'elle voulait parler d'autre chose ? Elle baissa les yeux, consciente d'encore le décevoir. Son regard se posa sur un objet qui traînait devant elle, caché sous le canapé. Il fallait qu'elle se presse, qu'il parte le plus rapidement possible.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui raconta ce dont elle avait été le témoin involontaire. Ne s'interrompant que quelques fois afin de choisir des mots exacts et ne pas risquer de compromettre quelqu'un d'innocent, elle lui rapporta alors le contenu de la conversation, n'omettant ni le nom de la société ni le nom qui avaient été mentionnés. Un silence s'abattit dans le salon. Il se leva et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder pour la première fois.

- Tu m'as fait venir, pour ça ?!

Sa voix était dure, froide même. Son ton était sec. La jeune fille ne pouvait faire autrement que de comprendre qu'il était déçu.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Je voulais t'en parler au bureau et comme tu n'étais pas là, je suis allée voir monsieur Black…

- Je reviens d'un long voyage d'affaire, et au lieu de me poser tranquillement chez moi, je traverse la ville pour apprendre CA !

Il haussait de plus en plus la voix et Lily commençait à paniquer. Il fallait qu'il se calme avant de réveiller…

- Mais, je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes tout de suite !

- Oui, il a été bête de ma part de penser que tu pouvais vouloir t'expliquer !

- James, s'il te plait, baisse la voix…

La respiration du jeune homme était rapide. Il était énervé et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte du salon.

- Qui y a-t-il, Lily ?

- Rien.

Il la scruta, cherchant à percer son secret puis plissa les yeux, sa voix devenant acide.

- Je ne dois pas faire de bruit, c'est ça ? S'écria-t-il.

- James, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle et posant ses mains sur son avant bras.

- S'il me plait ?!

- …

- Eh bah vois-tu Lily, j'ai envie de hurler là tout de suite parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression de passer pour l'idiot de service !

Lily le regardait statufiée. Si seulement elle avait pu se servir de sa baguette, pour lancer un sort d'insonorisation ou quoi que ce soit. D'un seul coup, James se précipita dans le couloir en direction des chambres. Elle le suivit, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter.

- James, s'il te plait, le priait-elle à mi voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily ? Tu as peur qu'on ne réveille ton amant ?

Son amant ? Elle eut un léger rire nerveux. Un seul homme l'avait touché depuis James et cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir ! Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre qu'il ouvrait la porte de droite et allumait la lumière. Lily se précipita devant la seconde.

- Non, James, ne fais pas ça. Calme toi avant.

Il la repoussa avec rudesse avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'allumer la lumière. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, tandis que son cerveau enregistrait le moindre détail de cette pièce. Il éteignit le plafonnier aussi vite qu'il pu mais le mal était fait. Les pleurs d'un bébé s'élevèrent. Harry, d'après le nom qui avait été peint sur le mur.

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme, pâle comme une morte qui se tenait contre un mur. Les mots, les questions se succédaient dans sa tête à un rythme impressionnant mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Harry. Le nom de leur fils imaginaire. Le nom de ce bébé…

Reprenant ses esprits, Lily le bouscula pour entrer dans la chambre et s'occuper de l'enfant. Elle le prit dans ses bras, lui parlant à voix basse pour le consoler. Elle lui caressait ses cheveux bruns, piquant sur ses joues des baisers qui firent bientôt rire l'enfant. Il regarda une dernière fois ce tableau si touchant et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, ce fut lui qui s'enfuit sans un mot.


	12. L’explication de tous les maux

**Coucou  
Bonne journée à tout le monde :D  
E**

**12 – L'explication de tous les maux**

Quand elle se retourna, Lily ne fut guère surprise de ne plus le voir. Avait il compris que ce petit bout était son fils ? Certainement. Avec un prénom pareil… Son cœur se serra, que lui réservait l'avenir ? Est-ce que James chercherait à le connaître ou pire, lui enlèverait il sous prétexte qu'il avait plus d'argent ?

- Mon petit ange, je crois que je viens de perdre définitivement la chance de te faire connaître ton père.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de Harry qui s'endormait dans ses bras, ses mains tenant fermement celle de sa mère. Elle lui sourit en l'allongeant de nouveau dans son berceau. Il était sa plus grande fierté, pour lui elle avait tout quitté, l'insouciance mais aussi ses rêves de devenir infirmière. Et tous les jours, il lui prouvait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix pourtant là…

Le week-end arriva sans qu'elle ne le revoie. D'après les rumeurs même Sirius Black avait disparu ce qui inquiétaient beaucoup de gens. Lily, quant à elle, tentait d'oublier.

- Lily ! Tu es avec moi, demanda Sophia d'une voix douce le samedi midi alors que comme à leur habitude elles déjeunaient dans un restaurant après avoir admiré des tableaux impressionnistes dans une petite galerie du centre.

- Je ne sais pas.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et vint mourir sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce fameux soir de la semaine. Au visage de James quand il avait découvert Harry… Elle qui espérait tant se faire pardonner de son attitude du mois d'octobre.

- Veux-tu en parler ?

La rouquine leva les yeux vers son amie. Elle lui avait déjà tout raconté, n'omettant aucun détail, transperçant son cœur à chaque fois un peu plus.

- C'est avec lui que je voudrais parler… Je voudrais avoir l'occasion de m'expliquer.

- Tu l'auras… J'en suis sure.

Lily étouffa un petit rire. Elle était beaucoup plus sceptique que son amie sur ce point là… Il se montrait si distant, si différent de l'homme rieur et décontracté qu'elle avait connu. Soudain elle se demanda si elle n'était pas la raison de tout ce changement… Elle secoua la tête, persuadée de ne pas être aussi importante pour avoir un tel effet sur lui.

Elles firent quelques magasins dans l'après midi essentiellement pour Harry qui poussait à une vitesse effarante. Elle s'offrit un petit ensemble en solde avant de rentrer exténuée chez elle. Une fois les courses rangées, elle déposa Harry sur le tapis du salon avec quelques uns de ses jouets tandis qu'elle se calait confortablement avec un bon livre dans le canapé.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée, stoppant le petit Harry dans son jeu. Lily se leva pour aller ouvrir tout en gardant un œil sur son fils qui trottinait à quatre pattes derrière elle. Il était si curieux que parfois elle craignait pour sa sécurité. Elle lui dit d'attendre un peu plus loin le temps qu'elle ouvre à leur invité-surprise.

James attendait de l'autre coté, vêtu d'un jean et d'un polo. Il était loin de ses tenues habituelles, pourtant il était toujours aussi séduisant, remarqua Lily. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, prenant Harry dans ses bras. L'enfant dévisageait le nouvel arrivant avec un léger sourire et quelques gazouillis, tout de suite à l'aise avec cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit enfin James sans quitter des yeux son fils.

- Oui, je le crois, répondit Lily d'une voix douce.

Elle le précéda dans le salon, installant de nouveau Harry au milieu de ses jouets. Elle fit signe à James de prendre place dans le canapé avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda-t-elle, consciente qu'elle devait lui faciliter les choses autant que possible.

- Comment…

- Je l'ai su deux mois plus tard. Je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter et je ne savais même pas si tu souhaitais être mis au courant…

- Pourtant nous nous étions protégés…

- A croire qu'au moins un des préservatifs était troué…

A l'évocation de ce moment sensuel entre eux, une vague de chaleur envahit la jeune femme qui se releva d'un coup proposant d'aller leur chercher quelque chose à boire. Quand elle revint, elle trouva les deux hommes de sa vie, se regardant tous les deux sans le moindre mot, ni le moindre mouvement.

Elle lui tendit son verre, et montra à Harry son biberon pour le cas où il ait soif. James ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, se demandant ce qu'il devait encore savoir tandis que Lily reprenait sa place.

- L'année d'après, j'avais prévu de t'en parler. J'avais tout un tas de photos dans mon sac à main. Mais tu n'es pas venu… Et cette année… J'étais si heureuse de te revoir que j'ai eu peur de te faire fuir.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas fait fuir, s'écria-t-il. Pas avec ce genre de nouvelles !

- Mais ça, je ne le savais pas. Quand tu es parti chercher un taxi, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je me suis enfuie. Je savais que notre soirée terminerait encore dans un lit… J'en mourrais d'envie. Mais tu aurais vu les marques…

James ferma les yeux, comprenant petit à petit le point de vue de Lily. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, voilà la réelle cause de tout cela. Il inspira, tentant de faire taire cette petite voix qui le priait de la prendre dans ses bras.

Après avoir appris l'existence de son fils, James était parti directement chez ses parents qu'il avait trouvés encore debout. Sa mère l'avait longuement étreint ce qui avait réveillé sa curiosité.

- Que se passe-t-il, mère ?

- Sirius nous a dit que tu avais retrouvé ta Lily… Je suis si heureuse pour toi !

Il avait grogné, s'éloignant pour serrer la main de son père qui attendait son tour en retrait.

- T'a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle s'était enfuie ?

- Non. Elle voulait me parler de travail… Sirius aura mal compris.

Potter senior avait alors froncé les sourcils avant de prendre la parole.

- Et comment se fait il que tu viennes ici alors que tu as un loft en plein centre ville ?

Il avait esquissé la question, enchaînant sur d'autres sujets mais bientôt sa mère aborda de nouveau la raison de sa présence au Manoir en plein milieu de la nuit. Il but cul sec la fin de son verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de répondre.

- Elle a un enfant. Le mien très certainement.

Il avait alors raconté à sa mère durant des heures et des heures de ce qu'il vivait. Ses sentiments confus, sa colère mais aussi cette tendresse qui grandissait en lui au souvenir de ce petit être qu'il avait réveillé en sursaut. A la fin de toutes ses confidences, elle lui avait parlé avec franchise, soulignant le courage de Lily d'élever leur enfant seule, et la difficulté de l'annoncer au détour d'une conversation après deux ans d'absence…

Finalement, sa mère avait très bien cerné tous les problèmes que Lily avait rencontrés en son absence, et il s'en voulut de s'être montré si rustre avec elle. Mais il avait été si blessé au mois d'octobre quand il avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait une nouvelle fois abandonné.

Le silence se faisant pesant, Lily ajouta :

- Je te rassure, je ne te demanderais rien. Tu n'étais pas au courant et maintenant tu te retrouves devant le fait accompli…

- Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ? La coupa-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire, en regardant Harry qui se relevait en se tenant à ses jambes. Elle le saisit sous les bras pour l'aider puis le voyant tendre les bras vers elle, elle comprit qu'il désirait un câlin.

- Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai pleuré et pleuré. J'étais paniquée. Une fois que j'ai eu réussi à me calmer, j'ai raconté notre soirée à une de mes amies. Et plus, j'approchais de la fin de cette soirée, plus j'étais convaincue de devoir le garder. Alors je l'ai fait.

- Et tu as abandonné tes études…

- Et j'ai été embauchée par monsieur Mauffries… Finit Lily. Tout le monde voyait d'un mauvais œil une femme si jeune élevant un enfant seule, mais on y arrive très bien tous les deux. Hein, Harry ?

L'enfant fixait toujours James avec une intensité tel que ce dernier commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Et dire que ce petit bout d'homme était son fils. Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Lily, j'aimerais faire parti de sa vie.

- Ne te force…

- Je le veux vraiment, insista-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, allégeant par la même occasion la tension entre eux. Finalement ils pourraient peut être s'entendre… Au moins pour leur fils. Il regarda ce dernier et tendit la main vers lui cérémonieusement.

- Bonjour Harry. James Potter, ton père.


	13. DEs habitudes fermement ancrées

**13 – Des habitudes fermement ancrées dans les moeurs**

James referma le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il était fatigué avec tout ce travail mais il était hors de question qu'il loupe une soirée avec Harry. Plus il fréquentait ce petit bout, plus il l'appréciait et admirait l'éducation que tentait de lui donner Lily. A la fois calme et vivant, cet enfant était un vrai bonheur, débordant d'affection pour sa mère et depuis peu pour lui aussi.

Il posa ses lunettes sur son bureau, pinçant l'arête de son nez pour tenter de se refocaliser sur ses affaires. Il vit la silhouette floue de Sirius se tourner vers lui mais il l'ignora. Il connaissait déjà l'opinion de son meilleur ami à ce sujet et ne tenait pas à polémiquer encore une fois sur le sujet.

- Tu vas encore la voir ce soir ? demanda Sirius d'un ton sec.

- Oui, je vais encore voir Harry.

- Oh, et tu vas vouloir me faire croire que tu n'en profites pas peut être !

James étouffa un juron, son ami lui portait sur les nerfs. Pourquoi ne voulait il pas comprendre qu'aller chez Lily ne signifiait pas qu'ils couchaient ensemble ? Il pouvait être dans la même pièce qu'elle sans… Sans la toucher. Il lui suffisait de faire un gros travail sur lui et surtout ses pulsions sexuelles.

Mais elle était si belle et toute cette douceur. Il adorait la voir s'occuper de leur fils. Et quand elle lui montrait comment le tenir ou l'habiller, il se sentait à sa place. Quand elle récompensait ses efforts d'un sourire, il sentait son cœur s'envoler mais il n'avait jamais cherché à aller plus loin dans leur relation. En un mois, il ne l'avait pas même effleuré.

- Sir', si tu connaissais Harry, je suis sur que tu serais toi aussi sous le charme.

Tout en entendant son ami grogner, il commença à ranger son bureau. Il n'y tenait plus, il fallait qu'il y aille. Il avait prévu de prendre un repas chez le traiteur du coin de la rue pour manger chez Lily. Cela lui épargnerait du temps pour se coucher tôt. Il partait le lendemain pour une semaine, et il ressentait déjà la fatigue…

En attendant sa commande, il se demanda brusquement si Lily ne trouverait pas cavalier qu'il apporte à dîner… Il sourie. Après tout, il lui avait pris son plat préféré alors cela devrait la calmer au cas où… Une petite voix fluette appela son père et James se surprit à se retourner. Il pouffa de rire, en s'imaginant, lui, James Potter, répondant au doux surnom de 'papa'.

Il se rembrunit peu de temps avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Lily. Est-ce que cette dernière accepterait que Harry l'appelle ainsi ? Quand elle parlait d'elle avec leur fils, elle disait 'maman' mais pour lui elle utilisait toujours son prénom… Il sonna à l'interphone, décidé à en discuter avec elle.

- J'ai apporté de quoi dîner, ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère…

- Non, du tout.

Elle lui prit les sachets des mains pour les emporter vers la cuisine. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent tandis qu'il enlevait son manteau et voyait arriver Harry à quatre pattes dans sa direction.

- Alors petit gars, tu viens voir papa ? Fit il en le soulevant de terre.

Après tout autant utiliser la même technique que Lily et si elle n'était pas contente, elle le lui dirait très certainement et là ils pourraient en discuter… Il la vit revenir avec deux verres, leur soirée à tous les trois pouvait commencer.

A chaque fois qu'il venait, il en était ainsi. Ils s'asseyaient dans le salon, discutaient tous les deux tout en jouant avec le petit. Depuis peu James lui donnait son bain, pendant que Lily préparait son repas, donné par lui. Même le coucher était réservé au père qui se félicitait de l'aisance qu'il prenait. S'occuper d'un enfant n'était pas si difficile… Enfin s'occuper du sien !

Normalement, une fois le petit endormi, il partait regagner son grand loft vide où il mangeait rapidement avant d'aller se coucher, mais là pour la première fois, il allait se retrouver en tête à tête avec Lily et il se sentait aussi nerveux que pour un premier rendez vous avec la fille de ses rêves…

- Tiens j'ai fait réchauffer les plats… Fais attention, les assiettes sont chaudes.

Il les prit et les déposa sur la table, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne.

- Au fait où en es-tu avec cette affaire d'espionnage ?

Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle parle de cela, puis saisit l'opportunité d'une conversation sur un autre sujet que Harry.

- Je n'ai pas de preuves pour le moment. Alors avec Sirius, on le surveille du coin de l'œil mais il n'est pas possible de faire quelque chose à l'heure actuelle.

- Oh, désolée.

Il sourit dans le vide, l'observant jouer avec sa nourriture.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Elle le regarda pour la première fois de la soirée. Il nota de la gêne et son estomac se tordit. Finalement elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il souhaite être le 'papa' de Harry.

- C'est juste que…

Il serra les mâchoires. Elle ne semblait pas réussir à réunir suffisamment ses idées pour le dire. Peut être cherchait elle à y mettre les formes ou… Il se lança :

- Si c'est au sujet de Harry et du fait que j'aimerais bien qu'il m'appelle 'papa', je suis désolé mais…

Il ne savait pas exactement comme il allait finir sa phrase. Il n'y avait pas réellement de 'mais', il en avait juste envie et avait tous les droits de revendiquer que le garçon l'appelle ainsi dans la rue comme l'enfant l'avait fait chez le traiteur…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- Tu as besoin d'argent, c'est ça ?

Ce fut la question à ne pas poser. Elle se releva, poussant bruyamment la chaise en arrière.

- Je ne veux pas de ton argent ! S'écria-t-elle visiblement hors d'elle.

- Mais si tu en as besoin pour le petit, n'hésite pas…

- Je me débrouillerais sans. Comme je le faisais avant !

Il se releva lui aussi près à lui bloquer le passage. Ce sujet n'avait jamais été abordé entre eux et James culpabilisait de la laisser prendre toutes les dépenses à sa charge. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de regarder sa feuille de salaire et elle ne touchait vraiment pas grand-chose alors que lui… Bah lui était l'héritier d'une grande fortune et en plus travaillait à un poste assez haut pour avoir un bon salaire.

- Peut être mais si je peux t'aider, il n'y a pas de raisons que je ne le fasse pas !

- Je ne veux pas que tu me donnes de l'argent. Un point c'est tout !

- Ce que tu peux être bornée ! Harry est tout autant ton fils que le mien, alors si je peux améliorer sa vie quotidienne, je le ferais que ça te plaise ou non !

Elle pinça les lèvres, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs mais à ce moment-là, rien ne pouvait plus plaire à James. Il sentait son désir augmenter à mesure que le visage de Lily se contractait. Des images passionnées de leur unique nuit lui revint en mémoire et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Elle grogna légèrement, repoussant de la main le sujet.

- Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça.

- Alors de quoi ? demanda-t-il en débarrassant la table.

Il devait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour éviter que ses mains ne fassent des choses réprimandables… Mais si douces… Mais pas bien !

- Je me demandais si tu pourrais téléphoner pendant ton séjour…

Il retourna vers elle. De la femme butée, elle était devenue une toute timide et rougissante. Lui téléphoner ? Entendre sa voix, lui parler… Il sourit.

- Bien sur.

Il la vit déglutir avant qu'elle n'ajoute.

- Comme ça Harry entendrait ta voix avant de dormir…

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent encore plus. Harry. Pourquoi avait il l'impression qu'elle s'en servait comme d'une excuse ? Il ne releva tout de fois pas, trop content d'avoir une raison de lui téléphoner. Et il ne s'en priva pas.

Aussitôt arrivé dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Berlin, il avait pris son téléphone. Il avait composé le numéro de Lily, le connaissant déjà par cœur tant il l'avait regardé avec bonheur la veille au soir. Au bout de trois sonneries, elle décrocha enfin.

- Bonsoir.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir la voix suave. Mais l'imaginer de l'autre coté lui donnait des idées…

- Bonsoir…

Elle avait répondu de sa voix douce. Peut être était elle allongée sur le canapé dans cette chemise de nuit qu'il avait entraperçu un jour dans la salle de bains… Il s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond sans le voir.

- Je suis bien arrivé.

- Pas trop fatigué ? demanda-t-elle sincère.

- Si, je ne vais pas tarder à aller dormir…

- Je vais te passer Harry.

Elle bougea, certainement pour attraper le garçonnet.

- Tiens écoute, c'est papa, entendit-il.

- Salut mon petit gars…


	14. Malade il sera, te reposer tu devras

**14 – Malade il sera, te reposer tu devras**

La fin de son séjour à Berlin avait été très chargé et il n'avait pu continuer à téléphoner tous les soirs. Il avait bien sur prévenu Lily et avait senti la déception de la jeune femme. Mais cela avait été pire quand il avait été forcé de prolonger son absence.

En effet, le client s'était montré fort indécis au début avant de devenir fort exigeant. James avait fait de son mieux mais sa patience s'étiolait à mesure qu'il prenait conscience qu'il n'allait pas revoir son fils tout de suite. Il s'en voulut, maudissant Sirius de ne pas s'être chargé de ce dossier.

Il arriva tôt le jeudi matin à l'agence et n'eut pas une seconde de libre avant le milieu de l'après midi. Il passa devant le comptoir de la réception, espérant secrètement voir Lily au passage mais il était vide… Quand il revint de sa pause, le siège de la jeune femme était toujours inoccupé et il remarqua enfin que son manteau n'était pas là.

Son estomac se serra. Avait-elle démissionné ? Il regarda autour de lui, interpellant la personne la plus proche.

- Où est mademoiselle Evans ?

- Chez elle. Son fils est malade.

Il se sentit pâlir mais ne fit aucune réflexion qui aurait pu attirer l'attention. Que pouvait bien avoir Harry ? Et si c'était grave ? Une heure plus tard, son esprit était toujours tourné vers son fils et son travail n'avançait plus.

- Sirius, je dois y aller. J'ai mon portable pour le cas où.

Un grognement accueillit sa phrase et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était dans la rue, se dirigeant vers la ruelle qu'il utilisait pour transplaner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'interphone espérant que Lily répondrait au coup bref qu'il venait de donner.

- Lily, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt la porte de l'appartement franchie. C'est grave ?

Elle esquissa un faible sourire, secouant négativement la tête. Elle était exténuée, mais le voir devant elle lui donnait un dernier regain d'énergie. Elle voulait entendre sa voix, le voir s'occuper de Harry…

- Ce n'est qu'un rhume mais le médecin m'a dit de le garder à la maison. Et Sophia est en vacances chez sa sœur…

- Okay…

Il se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau avant d'aller dans le salon pour voir Harry allongé dans le canapé sous un plaid, une peluche fermement coincée dans ses bras. Il regarda son père et se redressa, le temps que James arrive et le prenne dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

En vérité, Lily lui avait aussi énormément manqué mais leur relation à tous les deux n'avait pas évolué et il se contentait de parler de son fils. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme remarquant les cernes, et la pâleur de son visage. Il tendit la main vers elle mais ne se résolu pas à la toucher. Il y aurait trop de conséquences et pour le moment leur fils avait besoin de toute leur attention.

- Tu as l'air…

Il ne voulait pas se montrer grossier et les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour décrire sa mine n'étaient pas des plus flatteurs. Il préféra laisser sa phrase en suspend pour qu'elle puisse y mettre l'adjectif de son choix.

- Je suis à bout. Heureusement il commence à aller mieux. Demain, je pourrais le mettre à la crèche et revenir travailler.

Il la regarda avec un léger sourire avant d'ajouter.

- Non, restez au chaud demain, tous les deux. Et, si tu es d'accord, Samedi j'emmène le petit et toi tu te reposes.

Elle le fixa, muette de gratitude.

- Ca ne te fait rien de t'en occuper toute la journée ?

- Non, je commence à avoir la main et ma mère aimerait voir son premier petit fils.

La jeune femme se raidit. Devait elle craindre quelque chose de cette femme ? Peut-être voudrait-elle récupérer Harry ? Ou au contraire, elle le traiterait avec répugnance…

- Elle…

- Oui, je lui ai parlé de lui et elle est pressée de le connaître.

Là encore il oublia de mentionner que ses parents souhaitaient aussi ardemment rencontrer la mère du chérubin. Chaque chose en son temps…

Comme convenu le samedi matin, James vint chercher son fils et trouva Lily en pleine effervescence. Elle craignait tant qu'il manque quelque chose qu'elle donnait tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Au bout de trois allers et retours entre la chambre et le salon, le jeune homme explosa de rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda-t-elle boudeuse.

- Nous ne partons qu'une après midi. Je suis sur que je n'ai pas besoin de la moitié…

Il changea son fils de bras, s'occupant pour éviter d'aller taquiner cette lèvre que la jeune femme mordillait maintenant. Avant de partir, elle lui confia les doubles de l'appartement, attardant sa main dans la sienne plus que nécessaire.

Même après avoir allégé de plus de la moitié le sac que Lily lui avait préparé, il s'avéra qu'il en avait encore de trop. Il arriva chez ses parents les bras chargés mais fut tout de suite aidé par sa mère. Elle lui prit les sacs sans quitter des yeux Harry qui lui souriait doucement en s'accrochant au cou de son père.

- Qu'il est beau ! Et ses yeux !!!

- Ce sont de sa mère, dit James fièrement.

Le père de James regardait sa femme en admiration devant ce garçonnet. Il ne savait pas encore comment se comporter. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il connaîtrait la mère, marierait son fils puis verrait un ventre s'agrandir. Là tout était fait dans le désordre à son plus grand déplaisir. Et même le bonheur évident de James n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser.

- Je peux le prendre ? demanda madame Potter.

Le jeune homme se souvint des conseils de Lily quant à la présentation de nouvelles personnes.

- Je vais plutôt le laisser jouer par terre au milieu de nous… Qu'il s'habitue à votre présence…

- Oui, il ne faudrait pas l'effrayer…

Elle sourit tendrement au bambin qui commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de son père. Il était resté inactif pendant plusieurs jours et là il ne demandait qu'une chose : partir à la découverte de ce fabuleux endroit. Il fut déposé au milieu du tapis avec ses jouets. James lança un sort pour l'empêcher de sortir du salon et s'assit à coté de sa mère.

- Il est calme, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il n'aime pas faire des bêtises…

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi. Ils parlèrent bien sur du petit mais aussi des projets de James quant à la mère. Il dévia rapidement le sujet sur les affaires et sa mère put s'occuper alors de son petit fils.

- James, appela madame Potter. Harry baille, peut être souhaite-t-il faire une sieste…

- Il n'en fait plus. Vois si tu peux le prendre dans tes bras et le bercer, proposa le père avec un sourire confiant.

Il continua à parler avec son père, remarquant que son fils s'était endormi paisiblement. Sa joie aurait pu être totale si à coté de lui s'était tenue Lily. Il devait faire quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Il avait si peur de perdre ce qu'il avait gagné, en se montrant trop gourmand, qu'il en venait à se contenter de cela.

- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Sirius en entrant dans le salon.

- Moins fort, Sirius ! Harry dort ! s'exclama monsieur Potter dont l'œil se faisait de plus en plus tendre envers l'enfant.

- Ah, voilà donc la huitième merveille du monde magique !

Il se pencha vers Harry qui ouvrit justement les yeux à ce moment là. Effrayé devant ce visage inconnu qui se tenait si proche de lui, il pleura quémandant son père. James le prit dans ses bras, fusillant du regard son ami.

- Tu aurais pu faire attention, Sirius !

- Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que de me voir si proche provoquerait ce genre de réaction !

- Vous restez manger ce soir, j'espère, proposa monsieur Potter d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus.

- Je vais juste téléphoner à Lily pour la prévenir.

- Propose lui de se joindre à nous…

James serra les dents et fit signe que non, à sa mère. Il était trop tôt pour cela…

- Elle ne sait pas que je suis sorcier…

- Et tu attends quoi pour lui dire ? S'écria soudainement son père. Tu veux voir la tête qu'elle fera quand Harry commencera à faire voler des objets autour de lui ?!

Voilà un autre problème qui venait s'ajouter à la liste déjà longue de ceux qui caractérisaient sa relation avec Lily. Une moldue, il avait fallut qu'il ait un enfant avec une sans pouvoir. Heureusement que ses parents étaient progressistes…

- Il vous suffit de passer à l'agence, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire. Elle y travaille en tant que réceptionniste !

James partit s'isoler dans une pièce du Manoir, Harry toujours dans ses bras, son portable dans sa main libre. Il avait vu les yeux de sa mère pétiller, signifiant qu'il allait certainement la voir débarquer la semaine suivante…

- Allo ? Lily ?

- Oui, répondit une petite voix.

- Je te réveille ?

- …

- Excuse moi. C'était pour te dire que nous allons dîner chez mes parents, je rentre le plus tôt possible.


	15. Se rapprocher pour mieux s'éloigner

**15 – Se rapprocher pour mieux s'éloigner**

La soirée s'était continuée entre rires et discussions et quand elle prit fin, même Sirius était sous le charme du petit, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il voulait en être le parrain. Les parents Potter laissèrent James et Harry partir à contre cœur, espérant le revoir bientôt.

Il alla directement chez Lily qu'il trouva allongée sur le canapé, la télévision allumée. Il coucha Harry avant de revenir l'observer. Elle était si belle… Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir endormie et eu envie de la regarder toute la nuit. Se souvenant qu'elle n'apprécierait peut être pas ce genre de chose, il la porta jusque sa chambre.

Dans la faible lumière venant du dortoir, il vit ses yeux clignoter alors qu'il la recouvrait.

- Dors Lily. Harry est là, bien au chaud.

Il la vit sourire avant de se caler plus confortablement. Puis pris d'une impulsion subite il embrassa son front, se maudissant immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste plus sinon il succomberait à sa tentation, à elle. Il lui laissa un message rapide sur la table du salon et partit refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.

D'un coté comme de l'autre, le dimanche fut long et ennuyant pourtant aucun n'osa téléphoner à l'autre et chacun resta dans son appartement à penser à l'autre. Seul le petit Harry jouait comme à son habitude, sans doute encore émerveillé des tours de magie que lui avait montré Sirius la veille.

Le matin, en se réveillant, Lily avait tout d'abord été étonnée de se retrouver dans son lit puis elle s'était souvenue. Ses bras qui la tenaient fermement, ses mots rassurant et enfin son baiser léger. Quand il avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'ils rentreraient tard, elle avait été contrariée puis finalement, elle s'était assoupie devant le film, persuadée que son fils était en sécurité.

Quand elle reprit le travail, le lundi matin, elle put voir une pile de dossier que Line lui avait posé sur son bureau et qui menaçait de s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent. Elle accrocha son manteau tout en pensant déjà à sa soirée. James avait prévu de venir le soir et rien qu'à l'idée de le voir, elle sentait l'euphorie la gagner.

Quand il arriva, il lui fit un sourire discret mais qui illumina la matinée morose de la jeune femme. Elle se sermonna, et tenta de reprendre son sérieux. Rien à faire, un sourire lui coupait toujours le visage en deux.

- Joli sourire, Miss Evans, susurra une voix masculine.

Elle releva les yeux pour voir Sirius Black qui la dévisageait. Elle réprima son sourire et attendit qu'il daigne donner la raison de sa présence devant elle.

- Juste entre nous, dit-il enfin d'un ton comploteur. Il est adorable mais s'il a son caractère, vous allez vite vous faire des cheveux blancs.

Lily rougit en comprenant le sous-entendu.

- J'en prends note, monsieur Black.

Ils se regardaient maintenant tous les deux au dessus du comptoir de l'accueil avec un sourire complice. Ce fut la voix sèche de James qui les ramena sur Terre.

- Sirius, on y va ?

Après avoir lancé un petit signe de la main à Lily, il s'éloigna à la suite de son ami. Savoir qu'il était au courant, rassura Lily mais l'effraya aussi. Elle ne voulait pas que l'histoire se sache. Elle se maudit d'avoir peur du qu'en dira-t-on mais elle était comme cela et ne pouvait malheureusement pas changer facilement.

Elle y pensait toujours le soir en préparant le souper, surveillée par Harry qui jouait dans sa chaise haute. Ses collègues verraient d'un mauvais œil tout cela et l'accuseraient sans doute de quelque chose. Surtout au vu de son incapacité à s'intégrer ou plus exactement de sa volonté à ne pas mêler travail et vie privée.

La sonnette résonna, faisant sursauter Harry qui se mit à crier des 'papa' les uns après les autres. La jeune femme s'essuya les mains avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de laquelle on entendait toujours les cris du garçonnet.

- Bonsoir. Tu n'as pas pris les clés ? demanda-t-elle en guise d'accueil.

- Si mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais les utiliser…

- Si, tu peux… Tu nous rejoins dans la cuisine ?

Il hocha la tête, heureux de cet accueil. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle l'embrasse et tout aurait été idyllique. Il prit son fils dans ses bras ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire et entama la conversation sur le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis plusieurs heures.

- J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Sirius…

- Oui… Répondit-elle évasivement.

Il attendit qu'elle poursuive mais voyant qu'il n'en était rien il chercha un moyen détourné d'en savoir plus.

- Il est un de mes meilleurs amis et ce depuis mes onze ans…

Elle se retourna vers lui, posant enfin son regard vert sur lui.

- Il me disait que Harry était adorable… Et que s'il avait le même caractère que toi, j'avais du souci à me faire…

- Oh je ne disais pas ça pour que… tenta-t-il de se défendre.

- Je m'en doute, dit-elle peu convaincue. Mais comme ça au moins, les choses sont claires.

Voulant couper court à cette conversation qui pouvait être glissante, il fit prendre le bain à Harry qui se montra si enjoué qu'il créa une inondation dans la salle de bains. Après s'être assurée que Lily était loin, James sortit sa baguette et nettoya tout en un tour de poignet.

Au moment de partir, il hésita puis avoua à Lily :

- Lily dans un mois à peine, on va faire un grand séminaire avec tous les gens de la société, et leur famille… J'aimerais que tu viennes avec le petit.

- Mais imagine qu'il t'appelle 'papa' devant tout le monde ?

- Je n'ai pas honte d'être son père… Et encore moins de t'avoir fait un enfant.

Elle se sentit rougir sous le compliment.

- Oui, mais je serais perçue après comme l'espionne du patron… L'ambiance au travail risque de se détériorer autour de moi…

- On verra sur le moment, répliqua-t-il en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

Sa peau était aussi douce que dans son souvenir, peut être même plus. Avait elle le même goût ? Il aurait aimé avoir le courage de se pencher vers ses lèvres, de lui voler un baiser mais les cris de Harry s'élevèrent.

- Tu devrais y aller, lui dit-il. Je vais rentrer…

Il tourna aussitôt les talons. Il en aurait fallut de peu qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il… Des idées érotiques, des fantasmes, défilaient dans son esprit. Et plus les images se succédaient, plus il accélérait le pas pour mettre une certaine distance entre lui et l'objet de son désir.

Quand il l'avait vu avec Sirius, la jalousie l'avait tenaillé. Il avait compris qu'un jour un homme viendrait la lui souffler sous le nez. Et lui, il resterait le père de son fils… Alors qu'un autre pourrait… Il se força à ralentir pour ne pas causer d'accidents tandis qu'il conduisait en ville à vive allure. Il ne supporterait pas de la savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre… Il voulait être le seul et pour cela il allait falloir qu'il se bouge.

Il repensa à ce week-end organisé avec les employés de l'agence. Il comptait sur ces quelques jours ensembles pour créer une unité dans l'entreprise et qu'une nouvelle dynamique ressorte de tout cela. Lily était la réceptionniste, le système nerveux central, elle se devait d'être là… Et puis cela lui ferait du bien de sortir de la grisaille londonienne.

Et il avait bien fait puisque justement ce week-end là, le soleil irradiait la campagne anglaise. Tout le monde avait revêtu des tenues plus légères et les lunettes de soleil trônaient sur les nez, indiquant le retour des beaux jours. La maison louée pour l'occasion ressemblait à un château en miniature et le jardin s'étendait à perte de vue.

James et Sirius étaient arrivés les premiers afin de choisir leur chambre mais aussi d'accueillir leurs employés et leurs familles. En fin d'après midi, ils commencèrent à arriver les uns après et les autres, et bientôt les cris d'enfants s'élevèrent de partout.

- Tiens James, c'est pour toi, dit Sirius avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils puis chercha la raison de tout cela. Il la trouva bien rapidement. Lily venait d'arriver poussant la poussette de Harry devant elle tandis qu'Eddie lui parlait. James l'avait déjà remarqué tournant autour de la jeune rousse mais à ce moment précis il le détesta de pouvoir ne serait ce que discuter avec elle.

- Arrête de baver, gars. C'est du plus mauvais effet…

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle était si belle dans cette robe printanière, la nuque libre… Encore dans son lit, tard dans la nuit, il revoyait son arrivée. Si seulement il avait pu faire comprendre à tous les mâles célibataires… Non à tous les mâles, point, que cette femme était prise. Au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté de rester le plus loin possible pour éviter que Harry ne le voie…

Le lendemain, diverses activités étaient organisées et James espérait qu'il en aurait une de commune avec Lily. La savoir si proche et ne pas pouvoir l'approcher était si rageant. Il attendait patiemment que son vélo soit près pour la randonnée dans les vignobles quand Sirius apparut en sueur.

- James, y a un problème !

Le corps raidit par l'appréhension, celui-ci attendit que son ami délivre la mauvaise nouvelle. Quand Sirius avait cet air totalement paniqué, c'était que quelque chose de vraiment très grave était en cours.

- La femme en charge de garder les gamins vient de se rendre compte qu'un enfant est porté manquant.

- …

- Il s'agit du fils de Lily Evans.


	16. Ensemble tous les trois

**Salut tout le monde,  
juste un petit mot pour vous dire que la prochaine fic est deja finie et que celle d'encore après compte déjà pas mal de chapitres...  
Donc vous n'êtes pas encore débarassés de moi :D**

**Laolao : contente que tu es trouvé mon blog ;)**

**Bonne lecture  
A mercredi  
E**

**16 – Ensemble tous les trois**

Harry. Harry avait disparu… La phrase de Sirius résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait perdu et totalement incapable de prendre la plus petite décision. Il se retourna vers son ami qui attendait toujours à son coté quand il se décida à sortir de sa léthargie.

- Allons la rejoindre. Sais-tu ce qui a pu se passer ?

- Non, c'est juste au moment de donner le déjeuner, qu'elle a remarqué qu'il manquait…

- Ca veut dire qu'il peut avoir disparu depuis des heures !

Ils avaient marché d'un pas rapide vers la salle réservée à la garde d'enfants. Il trouva Lily le visage fermé et Eddie qui lui tenait le bras comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne tombe. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui parlant de la voix la plus neutre possible.

- Ca va ?

Elle hocha la tête les yeux dans le vague. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer, lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout allait s'arranger mais la présence d'Eddie l'en empêchait.

- Eddie, pourrais-tu aller me chercher de l'eau, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, heureux de pouvoir lui servir à quelque chose et totalement inconscient qu'il venait d'être mis à l'écart.

- James, chouina-t-elle. Il faut le retrouver.

- Oui, on va tout faire pour. Je te le promets.

Elle baissa le regard vers ses mains qu'elle tordait avec application. Il les lui prit stoppant ses contorsions. Il lui caressa doucement le dos de ses mains, les relachant quand une porte s'ouvrit.

- Oh monsieur Potter ! S'écria la garde d'enfants. Vous avez été prévenu ! Ce n'était pas la peine de vous dérangez. Il n'a pas du aller très loin.

Intérieurement, James fulminait. Cette femme venait de perdre un enfant et n'en semblait pas plus affectée que cela. En plus, elle osait lui dire qu'il était inutile que lui, le père de l'enfant, ne se dérange… Il remarqua qu'elle ne savait pas pour sa paternité mais lui reprocha tout de même sa nonchalance.

- Vous venez de perdre un enfant et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire ?!

- Je…

- Mes employés sont venus ici pour se détendre et passer un bon moment, pas pour que vous égariez ce qui leur est de plus précieux !

La pauvre femme virait au blanc cireux de minutes en minutes. Elle n'avait malheureusement aucune ligne de défense. Tout ceci était de sa faute et quoi qu'elle dise rien ne changerait cela.

- Je suis désolée.

- Vous avez de la chance que nous n'ayons pas la possibilité de vous remplacer sur le champ sinon je me ferais une joie de vous emmener personnellement à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche !

Sirius qui en avait assez vu, posa la main sur le bras de James pour le calmer. Il dit à la femme de partir et entraîna son ami dans un coin de la pièce en voyant Eddie revenir tout fier avec son verre d'eau.

- James, occupe toi de Lily. Elle va bientôt se sentir mal et ce n'est pas ce nabot qui pourra la soutenir. Je vais lâcher Patmol à la recherche du petit.

Patmol… La forme animagus de Sirius. Un chien. Quoi de mieux qu'un chien pour trouver un enfant. Et puis Harry connaissait Sirius, il pouvait espérer que le petit soit retrouvé dans l'heure. Ils se firent une accolade amicale avant de retourner vers les deux autres.

- Mademoiselle Evans, accompagnez moi, s'il vous plait.

- Je…

- Non, c'est bon Eddie… Profite de ton week-end, je ne veux pas qu'il soit gâché par ma faute.

- Comme tu le souhaites, répondit-il très déçu.

Elle suivit James remarquant qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle sortit son passe pour ouvrir la porte. Son cœur se serra en voyant les jouets de Harry sur le sol, là où il les avait laissé quelques heures auparavant. Elle se retourna pour se glisser dans les bras de James qui venait juste de refermer derrière lui.

- Je suis là, Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver.

Il sentit alors son polo s'humidifier. Il lui caressa les cheveux en comprenant qu'elle pleurait. Sa Lily était enfin dans ses bras mais elle pleurait. Qu'aurait il donné pour qu'elle y soit consentante et souriante… Il resserra son étreinte en sentant son cœur se serrer. Son fils était quelque part, seul ou…

Il s'interdit d'y penser. Il s'assit sur le lit, Lily assise sur ses genoux. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi à attendre mais bientôt des coups vigoureux retentirent à la porte.

- Je l'ai trouvé !!!

Lily sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds pour courir ouvrir à toute volée la porte. Devant elle se tenait Sirius portant un Harry sale mais entier. Elle se rehaussa pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

- Merci, Sirius, dit James ému.

- Je vais vous laisser en famille et faire savoir qu'il a été retrouvé.

- Oui…

- Sirius, appela le jeune Potter. Dis leur que j'ai une réunion téléphonique ou un truc du genre…

Black fit un signe de la tête avant de s'éclipser, les laissant soulagés. James regarda la rouquine câlinant son fils. Il se sentait si heureux, à sa place, qu'il aurait pu très facilement en hurler de joie. Mais au lieu de ça, il alla préparer le bain du garçonnet. Vérifiant que l'eau n'était pas trop chaude, il appela la jeune femme qui apparut sur le seuil, son fils déjà nu.

Accroupis par terre, ils le laissèrent jouer insouciant, inconscient du drame qui aurait pu avoir lieu. Lily saisit la main de James. Elle avait besoin d'un contact avec lui, de savoir qu'il était bien là. Elle s'était sentie réellement soutenu durant cette longue attente et elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait le remercier de tout cela.

Une légère pression sur sa main lui fit relever les yeux vers James. Il la regardait avec un sourire tendre. Elle lui rendit, notant l'état froissé de son polo et la petite tache là où ses larmes avaient séchées.

Ils le couchèrent, profitant pour continuer à l'admirer.

- Il va falloir aller manger, Lily…

- Non, je ne veux plus le laisser seul.

Il n'ajouta rien sur le moment. Il était tout à fait légitime qu'elle ne veuille plus le quitter. S'il avait pu, lui aussi serait resté là à le contempler dormir. Mais voilà, ses employés l'attendaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne pouvait se permettre de leur faire faux bond.

- Moi, par contre, je vais devoir y aller…

Elle hocha la tête, déçue qu'il parte. Elle aurait tant aimé discuter avec lui comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude lorsqu'il venait voir Harry. Et, ce soir, elle avait même envie d'être blottie dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

- Commande toi un repas surtout. Tu as besoin de forces.

Elle lui sourit, troublée de voir qu'il pensait à son bien être. Elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle, se pencher vers son visage… Et tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut d'attraper le col de son polo pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas. Aussitôt leurs lèvres en contact, tout ce qui les entourait disparu. Comme ce soir là, sous la porte cochère, seul l'autre existait.

Il la poussa contre un mur, la coinçant de tout son corps. Il l'embrassa avec passion mais bien vite ce ne fut plus assez. Ses mains voulaient elles aussi découvrir, ou plutôt redécouvrir, le corps de la jeune femme. Il la caressa au dessus de sa robe et d'un mouvement la souleva.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes, ressentant son désir d'elle alors qu'elle fondait déjà sous les attaques expertes de sa langue. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas succomber plus tôt ? C'était si bon et si normal. Aucune gêne entre eux ne les entravait, du désir à l'état brut.

James quitta alors la bouche de Lily pour lui embrasser la joue, puis le lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla. Il descendit dans son cou tandis que leurs bassins commençaient à trouver un rythme commun. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté lui permettant plus facilement l'accès quand elle se raidit.

- James…

Il grogna, ne pouvant, et ne voulant pas s'arrêter.

- James, s'il te plait.

L'entendre supplier avec quelque chose d'excitant, mais il cessa l'exploration de son cou pour regarder son visage. Elle fixait un point derrière lui. Pendant une minute, il eut peur que quelqu'un ne les ait surpris, ceci lui ferait perdre toute crédibilité. Celle la même qu'il avait acquis à force de travail et d'entêtement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour voir Harry qui les observait avec un grand sourire. Son fils était un voyeur ! Mais surtout son fils venait d'interrompre quelque chose dont son père, et sa mère, rêvait depuis longtemps.

- Je hais ces chambres d'hôtel où il n'y a qu'une pièce… ronchonna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme qui gloussa.

- Il faut que tu descendes rejoindre les autres de toute façon…

- Ah ça, ça va pas être possible, ria-t-il.

Il la redéposa au sol, la faisant glisser contre lui pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas… présentable.


	17. Si loin

**Salut  
Un petit mot pour vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de publication sur FF la semaine prochaine d ema part. Je part loin de toute civilisation... Euh, pour être exacte loin d emon ordinateur. J'ai trouvé un babysitter pour mon blog, mais pas pour FF... Donc si vous êtes impatients, vous savez où allez...  
A vendredi  
E**

**17 – Si loin**

En voyant la porte se refermer derrière James, Lily laissa échapper un soupir. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis longtemps… Depuis leur rencontre pour être exacte. Même la naissance de Harry n'avait réussi à recréer ce bonheur intense qu'elle ressentait quand il l'embrassait, la caressait. Elle sourie une dernière fois à la porte avant de se retourner.

Le garçonnet la fixait toujours avec un sourire angélique. Si seulement il se rendait compte à quel point son 'intervention' la frustrait. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Elle aussi détestait maintenant les chambres d'hôtel ne comprenant pas un salon. Où un lieu où ils auraient pu…

Elle rougit devant ses pensées. Se pouvait elle qu'elle soit autant en manque ? En manque de lui ? Elle se dirigea vers la petite bouille hirsute et le prit dans ses bras.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Elle répondit à son sourire. Il était si innocent.

- Une chose est sure, c'est que tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu as faillit voir…

A cette idée, son bas ventre s'échauffa. Et il ne cessa de la rappeler à l'ordre… Le dimanche, elle ne quitta pas Harry qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Elle avait voulu le mettre à la garderie mais l'incompétence de cette garde d'enfants l'effrayait et elle préférait savoir son fils à ses cotés. Même si cela rendait alors impossible toute approche de la part de James.

Eddie la raccompagna et se montra un peu trop présent au goût de la jeune femme. Elle pensait qu'il avait compris qu'entre eux deux rien ne serait jamais possible, mais l'homme se faisait des illusions. Il croyait de plus que l'incident du samedi aurait pu assouplir les défenses de Lily, mais il n'en était rien. Elle était même de plus en plus convaincue que seul James lui convenait.

Une fois chez elle, l'appartement lui sembla vide et trop grand pour eux deux. Indubitablement, il aurait été plus accueillant avec quelqu'un à ses cotés… Elle secoua la tête, rangeant les affaires tandis que Harry jouait sur le tapis avant de lui faire prendre son bain, de le faire manger et de le coucher au milieu de toutes ses peluches.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant à ce week-end, si mouvementé. Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que James viendrait la voir ce soir. Qu'il continuerait ce qu'ils avaient commencé… Au lieu de ça, le téléphone retentit arrachant la jeune femme de ses pensées.

- Allo ?

Elle entendait de l'autre coté, des bruits de gens qui parlaient, de hauts parleurs…

- Allo ? Je n'entends rien !

- Lily ? C'est James !

Son cœur loupa un battement. Il l'appelait ! Elle sourie en retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

- Attends, je vais voir pour trouver un endroit plus calme… continua-t-il.

Après un moment qui lui paru très long, elle entendit de nouveau sa voix…

- Tu m'entends mieux ?

- Oui, dit-elle en rougissant.

- C'était pour te prévenir que je pars pour New York ce soir.

New York ? Le cœur de la jeune femme cessa de battre face à l'horrible vérité : elle n'allait pas le revoir ce soir mais aussi dans les jours à venir…

- Oh, fut le seul mot qu'elle put dire après cette révélation.

- J'ai reçu un appel urgent… Lily, je suis désolé, je ne sais même pas quand je pourrais revenir.

Son cœur se serra à lui faire mal. Elle n'était plus habituée à la vie loin de lui. Cette absence lui pesait déjà.

- Tu téléphoneras ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix implorante puis elle ajouta en se ressaisissant, pour Harry…

- Je t'appellerais, promis. Malheureusement je ne sais pas trop quand…

- D'accord…

Un silence s'installa sur la ligne mais elle ne voulait pas raccrocher ou faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait lui faire croire que tout cela la dérangeait. Bien que déçue de savoir qu'il partait, elle fut contente qu'il l'ait prévenu.

- Lily…

La gorge de la jeune femme se noua. Il semblait si triste d'un seul coup.

- Pour samedi…

- Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

- Je…

Le suspens commençait à se faire insupportable. Elle se leva et arpenta de long en large son salon pour tenter de se calmer. Replaçant tantôt un livre dans les étagères, tantôt jouant avec un jouet de Harry. Elle entendait sa respiration mais rien d'autre…

- Je suis loin d'en être désolé.

Elle laissa un petit rire résonner, brusquement légère.

- Moi aussi…

Elle se posta devant la fenêtre sans voir ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. L'image de James souriant dansait devant ses yeux, rien ne pouvait la faire sortir de sa joie. Ils parlèrent longtemps, jusqu'à l'appel de l'embarquement. Ils se quittèrent à regret et la semaine de Lily débuta dans un brouillard.

Son humeur s'assombrissait à mesure que les jours sans coup de téléphone s'enchaînaient. A l'agence les gens l'évitaient de plus en plus, et même Eddie avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il espère de trop.

- Mademoiselle Evans, puis-je vous voir dans mon bureau ?

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Sirius Black qui la fixait d'un air extrêmement sérieux. Elle repassa sa journée pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait commis aucun impair et le suivit d'un pas hésitant. Une fois, seuls tous les deux, il lui proposa de prendre place face à lui et déjà tout un tas de scénarii apparaissaient dans son esprit.

- Mademoiselle Evans…

Allait-il la renvoyer ? A cause de son mauvais caractère ces jours-ci ou parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ? A moins que ce ne soit James…

- J'ai remarqué que vous n'alliez pas très fort…

Oui, elle n'allait pas très fort pensa t elle. Mais tant que James ne serait pas revenu rien n'irait de toute façon…

- J'ai donc téléphoné aux instances supérieures…

Il esquissa un sourire devant l'air perdu de Lily. Il voyait bien qu'elle craignait pour son poste ou quelque chose du même genre mais son coté taquin revenait au grand galop.

- Elles vous téléphoneront ce soir vers 18h30… Je vous conseille donc de ne pas traîner à l'agence…

Lily poussa un long soupir en comprenant enfin de quoi il parlait. Et son sourire revint. En repartant vers le comptoir de l'accueil, elle surprit des regards de ses collègues sur elle, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce soir, James l'appellerait et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Pourtant quand elle entendit 19h sonner, elle commença à déchanter.

Le lendemain, après avoir déposé Harry à la garderie, elle partit d'un bon pas à l'agence. Elle était pressée que ce jour finisse. Le vendredi était déjà un jour fatigant puisque la fatigue de la semaine se faisait ressentir mais à cela venait s'ajouter sa mauvaise nuit. En effet, espérant qu'il appelle plus tard, elle était restée dans le salon, se réveillant au moindre bruit…

Malheureusement jamais la sonnerie du téléphone. Aussi elle regarda d'un œil noir le combiné quand, à peine débarrassée de son manteau, il sonna. Line venait de lui demander de faire quelques recherches dans la réserve pour une réunion importante qui aurait lieu lundi… Elle grogna mais s'exécuta, priant qua sa journée passe rapidement.

Deux heures plus tard, elle ressortait enfin avec dans les bras tout ce qu'elle devait y prendre. Couverte de poussière et éternuant régulièrement, elle grommela contre la secrétaire de direction qui aurait du normalement se charger de tout cela.

Regardant le couloir qui s'étendait devant elle, Lily eut brusquement envie de rentrer chez elle et de se cacher sous la couette. Les plantes vertes qui ornaient les pans de murs la déprimaient et la moquette grise lui sortait par les yeux.

- Mais oui bien évidemment monsieur Danis…

Elle tendit l'oreille. Ce nom était celui du concurrent… Et si elle ne se trompait pas, il s'agit de son collègue qu'elle avait déjà surpris au téléphone quelques mois auparavant. Elle se rapprocha de la porte faisant mine de lire le dossier qui se trouvait en haut de sa pile.

- Oui, rendez vous au Maverick à 20h.

Il continua à lui parler et raccrocha vivement, craignant sûrement à rebours que quelqu'un ne l'ait entendu. Lily se félicita d'être passée à cette heure ci, malheureusement un nuage de poussière s'éleva quand elle referma la pochette et elle éternua, indiquant sa présence au traître.

Elle se hâta dans le couloir espérant qu'il ne se douterait de rien mais il ne fut pas aussi bête qu'elle le pensait. Il l'attrapa par la manche, faisant tomber les papiers qu'elle tenait.

- Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

- Rien, dit-elle nerveusement.

- Du moment que vous ne répétez rien…

Elle se raidit inconsciemment et il comprit qu'elle en savait beaucoup. Il la tira vers son bureau mais elle se débattait, attirant les curieux autour d'eux.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

James se tenait dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Il semblait fatigué mais ce que Lily remarqua en premier fut sa colère. Il paraissait hors de lui et ce que dit l'agresseur de la jeune femme ne le calma aucunement.

- Mademoiselle Evans me faisait des avances et comme j'ai refusé, elle me menaçait de venir vous voir pour jeter le discrédit sur moi.

Elle n'en revenait pas de tant d'assurance. Elle se retourna vers James prête à se défendre mais ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la glaça d'horreur. Il croyait ce que ce minable disait à n'en point douter vu qu'il la convoqua immédiatement dans son bureau l'air de plus en plus renfrogné.

- Sirius, laisse nous s'il te plait.

Aussitôt il partit, laissant Lily dans un bureau avec un James Potter très énervé.


	18. Et la magie opéra

**Mauvaise nouvelle.  
Le babysitter que j'ai trouvé pour le blog ne s'occupera pas de FF... Donc vous allez être une semaine sans publication de ma part. Je reviens le 25 mai au matin, promis :D Et puis si vous ne tenez pas, vous savez où aller ;)  
E**

**18 – Et la magie opéra**

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, Lily ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Quelle histoire ? demanda-t-elle butée.

- Toi et…

Il s'assit, ne sachant pas très bien si ses jambes réussiraient à le porter encore longtemps. De son coté, Lily le regardait furieuse. Alors comme ça, il doutait d'elle sous prétexte que cet hypocrite lui avait… Elle eut envie de hurler mais contint ses cris. Elle croisa les bras devant elle et attendit qu'il parle.

- Je n'ai rien vu…

- Rien vu de quoi, insista-t-elle perfide.

Ils se regardèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux avant que son visage à lui ne devienne impassible. Il se retranchait derrière un masque de froideur qu'il était loin de ressentir.

La veille, à l'heure à laquelle il devait l'appeler il était à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitude. Ne tenant pas à rester plus longtemps, il avait pris l'avion et comptait lui faire une surprise… Il l'avait imaginé près du téléphone mais il avait tenu bon. Il voulait voir ses yeux s'illuminer en le voyant devant elle. Mais finalement, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu…

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.

- Depuis quand quoi ? S'écria-t-elle violemment. Fais une phrase complète que je sache de quoi tu m'accuses !

Il la voyait en colère pour la première fois et ça lui plaisait. Indéniablement elle était aussi belle que dans un lit, sous le feu de la passion. Il se raisonna et tenta de garder la tête froide. Il voulait savoir si elle avait vraiment fait des avances à… Il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer son nom dans sa tête alors de là à le dire à haute voix…

- Tu crois vraiment ce qu'il raconte ?

Il ne sut quoi répondre devant ce changement de ton. Non, il ne le croyait pas, mais il avait brusquement peur que cela ne soit vrai. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

- Si c'est ça, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !

Lily tourna les talons, ouvrant la porte avec tant de force qu'elle alla claquer contre le mur. Se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle croisa Sirius qui la suivit.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe que je démissionne !

- Lil… Mademoiselle Evans, se reprit aussitôt Sirius, vous devriez y réfléchir à deux fois avant de…

- C'est tout réfléchi, le coupa-t-elle. J'effectuerais mes deux semaines de préavis et je partirais.

Elle rangeait maintenant rageusement ses affaires dans son sac à main, prenant soin de ne rien oublier. S'il voulait la renvoyer pour abandon de poste, grand bien leur fasse, mais elle n'avait aucune intention de rester plus longtemps ici.

Tandis qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur, Sirius toujours à ses cotés, elle lui dit sous le ton de la confidence, sure que personne ne pourrait l'entendre :

- Il prenait rendez vous avec Mr Danis, c'est pour cela qu'il me traînait dans son bureau. Maverick, 20h ce soir, si vous voulez des preuves…

Les portes se refermèrent sur elle dans un bruissement sourd. Son reflet lui montra une femme à bout de nerfs et elle se résolut d'aller dormir pour rattraper le temps perdu… Et aussi pour éviter de pleurer face à la terrible humiliation qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Mais Lily, tu es folle ?! Comment vas-tu faire pour l'argent ?! Tu as besoin d'un travail ! Hurla Ninon.

Son amie était arrivée depuis à peine dix minutes que Lily lui avait déjà raconté en détails la scène qui avait eut lieu le matin. Toutes les deux assises dans le canapé, elles regardaient Harry qui jouait paisiblement, ignorant les tracas financiers dans lesquels sa mère venait de se plonger la tête la première.

- Je trouverais quelque chose d'autre…

- Comme quoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là bas après tout cela…

Une larme vint mourir sur ses lèvres.

- Il a vraiment cru que je pouvais faire des avances à quelqu'un…

- Il n'avait pas de raisons de douter, tenta Ninon.

- Il n'a même pas pensé que cela pouvait être un mensonge…

- Lily… Arrête de te faire du mal.

La discussion continua encore de longues heures. Les heures s'égrainaient à un rythme lent. Le dîner fut plus calme et quand elles s'installèrent pour regarder le film de la soirée, le silence se fit enfin entre les jeunes femmes. Mais à la pause publicitaire, Ninon n'y tint plus.

- Et pour Harry, tu vas faire comment ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Lily d'un air absent.

- Tu vas le laisser voir son fils ?

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à cela avant. Mais elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de l'empêcher de voir Harry… Ce serait si méchant de le priver de voir grandir son fils. Elle nota mentalement qu'elle devrait trouver un moment pour le voir le moins possible dans ces moments là.

Il était onze heures passés quand Ninon décréta qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle s'habilla tout en regardant son amie. La rouquine avait semblé absente toute la soirée, et elle ne doutait pas que sa nuit serait très courte si ce n'est blanche…

Elle ouvrit la porte après avoir fait la bise à Lily pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme, les cheveux hirsutes. Son regard s'attarda sur la chemise qui mettait en valeur son torse puis son col déboutonné pour enfin arriver à ses lunettes après l'admiration de ses lèvres pleines.

- Potter ?!

Il regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Lily. Connaissait il cette femme ? Il eut beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, rien ne lui revenait. Il haussa un sourcil, peu désireux de perdre du temps avec cette inconnue.

- Ninon, nous étions à Griffondor tous les deux !

- Ninon, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lily en arrivant visiblement de la cuisine. Oh…

Son exclamation de surprise n'avait pas échappé à James qui se demandait comment il devait l'interpréter, joie ou déception ?

- Lily, tu ne m'as pas dit que le père de Harry était James Potter !

- Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

Il observait les deux femmes, incrédule.

- Je t'ai parlé des Maraudeurs…

- Oui, cette bande de gars à peine pubère qui se prenaient pour des hommes.

- Euh…

Ninon regarda en biais James pour voir sa réaction et hocha la tête en voyant qu'il ne paraissait pas les écouter.

- Ceux qui faisaient des farces à d'autres élèves pour l'unique raison qu'ils étaient dans une maison ennemie…

- Oui, c'est ça, tu peux t'arrêter, la stoppa son amie avec un sourire gêné. James Potter en faisait partie… Avec Sirius Black, ils étaient les deux meneurs !

Le ton enthousiaste de Ninon ne reçu aucun écho. Lily réalisa enfin qu'en octobre, elle n'avait pas rêvé James dans ce bar lors de l'attaque des mangemorts. Il était donc une des victimes… Il aurait pu… Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui, plongeant directement dans un océan de chocolat.

- Tu es sorcière… Réussit-il à articuler.

- Oui.

- Tu étais à Poudlard ?

Elle lui sourit. Il n'avait vraiment pas écouté ce qui avait suivi…

- Non, à Beauxbâtons. J'ai correspondu avec Ninon pendant toute ma scolarité…

Il était sans voix. Il avait crains tant de fois la réaction de la jeune femme à l'annonce de son don si particulier qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que… Puis il se souvint dans le bar…

- Tu étais donc vraiment dans ce bar…

- Oui. J'ai cru que c'était mon imagination mais… C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas pu venir…

Il sourit en hochant la tête se souvenant d'autre chose.

- J'ai cru avoir rêvé parce que tu n'es pas venue à Sainte Mangouste… Je t'y croyais infirmière… Mais tu avais déjà laissé tomber.

Le puzzle se formait dans leur tête. Toutes les occasions manquées qui s'étaient présentées à eux sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Ils auraient pu être ensemble bien avant s'ils avaient su où et comment chercher. Tous ces longs mois, ces années à attendre une date, alors qu'il aurait suffit de si peu…

Ninon referma la porte derrière elle, tandis que James comblait la distance entre eux d'un pas, la prenant tout de suite dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il rêvait de le faire depuis ce week-end à la campagne. Depuis qu'il avait de nouveau eut le goût de ses baisers sur les lèvres. Même ce matin quand d'horribles pensées de trahison lui traversaient l'esprit, il n'avait pu s'interdire de la désirer.


	19. Si simple d'aimer

**Me voilà de retour !  
Petit mot pour les inconditionnels de ce site. A la fin de cette fic et de Un Livre entre Nous, je cesserais de publier ici, mais je maintiens les publications sur mon blog. Dès jeudi, ma nouvelle fic y commencera et lundi 1er juin, le défi suivant.  
En espérant vous y voir,  
E**

**19 – Si simple de s'aimer**

Lily répondit immédiatement au baiser, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque pour être le plus proche de lui. Elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et qu'il l'emportait vers les chambres. Une boule d'appréhension se logea dans son ventre. Cela faisait si longtemps…

Il prit son temps pour la dévêtir, embrassant chaque nouveau centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait. Il la sentait se faire impatiente, dans ses gestes et ses soupirs.

- Doucement, Lily. On a tout notre temps, roucoula-t-il.

Il revint l'embrasser, avec plus de passion mais aussi de contrôle. Il tenait à profiter de l'avoir dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, il la connaissait réellement, sachant ses points faibles et ce qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Sa chemise rejoignit sur le sol le haut de Lily tandis qu'il s'attaquait à sa jupe.

Une fois nus, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de la jeune femme, leurs mains continuant à explorer le corps de l'autre. Les doigts James frôlèrent les marques qu'avait laissé sa grossesse. Elle les recouvrit du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Laisse moi voir, s'il te plait…

- Ce n'est pas beau, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non, tu as raison… C'est magnifique.

Elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas comment ses vergetures pouvaient être 'magnifiques'.

- C'est mon fils qui a fait ça… Le nôtre.

Elle lui caressa la joue, émue. Et ils se laissèrent aller à la passion, n'échangeant plus que des soupirs et des gémissements dans un froissement de draps. Cela leur sembla encore meilleur que la première fois, alors que James se blottissait contre le dos de sa maîtresse.

- Sirius m'a dit pour ce matin…

La jeune femme n'avait pas envie de repenser à cela. Elle voulait savourer ce moment et laisser les tracas quotidiens en dehors de cette chambre. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler plus tard.

- Lily, je m'en veux de ma réaction…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il la retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Si… J'étais si pressé de te revoir que je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Toute la colère remontait en elle menaçant de l'engloutir. Elle se focalisa sur l'armoire en face d'elle, se concentrant sur les entrelacs pour se calmer.

- Surtout que tu m'avais déjà parlé de lui… Tu m'avais mis en garde. Après que tu sois partie, tout s'est mis en forme dans mon esprit…

- Oui, mais tu avais déjà sauté sur les conclusions.

- Puis Sirius m'a dit que tu avais démissionné. Tu ne peux pas démissionner Lily.

Elle se leva enfilant sa chemise de nuit qui trainait pour lui faire face. Deux rides séparaient ses sourcils mais loin de lui faire plaisir de le voir ainsi désolé, elle voulut plus.

- Si, je le peux. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Mais Lily…

- Tais toi, James. Ma décision est prise.

Il se leva à son tour, se plaçant devant elle. Du bout du doigt, il souleva son visage vers le sien.

- Si c'est ta décision. Mais surtout n'oublie pas que je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ton fils ne manquera de rien.

Il soupira.

- Je veux juste que toi aussi tu ne manques de rien… Dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Ca m'a tellement blessé…

- Je ne le referais plus, promis. J'avais tant envie de te revoir, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs…

Elle gloussa avant de lui piquer un bisou à la base de la mâchoire.

- Ce soir, nous sommes allés nous inviter avec Sirius. Monsieur Danis a eut l'air fort mécontent de nous voir !

- Et ?

- Nous avons sous entendu que c'était un coup monté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il tente d'acheter nos cadres. Chose qu'il a cru…

Elle observa son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire canaille, lui rappelant toutes les histoires que Ninon lui avait racontées à leurs sujets.

- Une fois qu'il est parti, nous avons demandé la démission de…

Il lui semblait douloureux de parler de cet homme qui avait jeté un si grand froid entre eux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassant de nouveau, mais cette fois ci sur la bouche. Laissant leurs corps se rejoindre une nouvelle fois en un tourbillon de plaisir.

Le calme était enfin revenu dans la chambre. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, fermement accrochés, ils fixaient le plafond, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Lily, on ne t'a pas protégé…

Elle grogna légèrement pour approuver sans pour autant bouger. Elle était si bien dans les bras de James. Et contrairement à la première fois, plus de deux ans auparavant, elle n'avait aucun doute, aucune peur. Elle voulait rester dans ce lit, sachant pertinemment qu'il le désirait lui aussi.

- Tu es peut être enceinte…

Elle sourie légèrement. Enceinte ? Est-ce que ça compliquerait leur retrouvailles ou ne serait qu'une conséquence normale ? Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou pour humer son odeur. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, ni même de penser plus loin que l'instant présent.

- Il faudra alors que je t'épouse.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton badin mais la jeune femme prit peur. Voudrait il l'épouser à cause de Harry ? Ou de ce deuxième bébé qui se formait au moment où elle réfléchissait. Elle sortit enfin de son silence.

- Non.

- Comment ça 'non' ? demanda James en se redressant sur un coude pour la voir.

Elle grogna de nouveau mais cette fois ci d'être ainsi bougée de ses bras. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il dise des choses aussi stupides alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver ?

- On n'épouse pas quelqu'un à cause d'un enfant. On se marie par amour.

James crispa les mâchoires.

- Dans ma famille, un homme doit prendre la responsabilité de ses actes.

Elle s'assit dans son lit, de plus en plus agacée par cette conversation.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu pourrais m'épouser uniquement pour Harry ?!

- Oui, et pour celui qui est peut être déjà dans ton ventre.

Lily se leva finalement, furieuse. Elle partit dans la salle de bains où elle saisit sa baguette pour la diriger droit vers son ventre.

- Que fais tu ? Hurla James en tendant la main vers elle.

- Je me suis lancée un sort contraceptif…

Son cœur se serra à l'idée d'avoir peut être tué un petit être mais elle ne voulait pas que James l'épouse pour cette raison. Ses parents avaient été heureux pendant des années parce qu'ils s'aimaient énormément. Elle n'épouserait qu'un homme qui lui faisait connaître de tels sentiments !

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? S'écria-t-il.

- Comme ça, tu ne te sentiras pas obligé de m'épouser !

Ils se faisaient face tous les deux nus dans la salle de bains. Elle tenait encore sa baguette à la main tandis qu'il lui bloquait toute retraite possible vers une autre pièce. Il la toisa le regard noir.

- Et que vas-tu faire de Harry ?

- Je…

Elle le regarda, perdue. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Elle reposa alors sa baguette sur le lavabo, cherchant une explication à tout cela. Pourquoi avait il dit qu'il l'épouserait si elle était enceinte ? Pourquoi ne s'était il pas contenté de profiter de ce qu'ils avaient ? Pourquoi avait elle réagi aussi vivement et de la sorte ?

Avec le recul, elle réalisait qu'elle souhaitait donner d'autres enfants à James, elle rêvait de vieillir à ses cotés… Mais pas par obligation. Non, juste parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Le jeune homme de son coté observait la rouquine. Il aurait aimé lui refaire l'amour, là sur le sol de la salle de bain, comme pour la défier de lancer de nouveau ce sort. Mais sa raison parvenait à le contenir. Un tel acte serait lourd de conséquences, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais de la voir réagir de la sorte l'avait blessé.

Il souhaitait tant vivre avec elle, agrandir cette famille qu'ils avaient commencé tous les deux…

Les cris de Harry les sortirent de leurs réflexions. Elle enfila un tee shirt qui traînait là, avant de sortir de la salle de bain en le poussant du dos de la main. Il l'attrapa au dernier moment et dans un dernier excès de colère, il lui dit :

- Tu m'épouseras, Lily. Sinon tu peux dire au revoir à Harry !


	20. De tristes fiançailles

**20 – De tristes fiançailles**

Comment en étaient ils arrivés là se demanda pour la nième fois Lily en berçant Harry. Ils avaient fait l'amour, parce qu'elle se refusait de qualifier autrement ce qui c'était passé dans sa chambre, puis tout était allé de mal en pis.

Tout d'abord quand il lui avait parlé de mariage, puis quand elle avait refusé, allant jusqu'à prétendre avoir lancé un sort contraceptif… Non parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait été incapable ces dernières heures, c'était de tuer cet enfant qui grandissait peut être dans son ventre. Ou peut être pas, se dit elle.

Elle entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer. Il était parti sans un au revoir. Pour elle, c'était normal qu'il ne veuille pas lui adresser la parole mais pour Harry… Elle sourie légèrement à son fils dont les yeux se refermaient doucement. Leurs cris l'avaient sans aucun doute réveillé… Et il en serait souvent ainsi si James s'entêtait avec cette histoire de mariage.

Elle posa Harry dans son lit, le recouvrant de sa couverture, avant d'aller dans le salon. Elle n'avait plus sommeil, elle n'avait plus envie de retourner dans cette pièce où les souvenirs étaient encore trop présents. Non, là, ce qu'elle avait envie c'était de lui… Lui, lui expliquant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ou encore qu'il s'était énervé et qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie tout cela.

Malheureusement tout cela était la réalité et elle était maintenant seule dans son fauteuil, admirant Londres et ses habitants qui dormaient inconscients de son cœur qui saignait. Au bout d'une heure, elle n'y tint plus et téléphona chez Sophia. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule compatissante, d'une oreille attentive.

- Lily ! S'exclama t elle en apparaissant sur le perron de sa porte.

- Sophia, c'est horrible, pleurnicha Lily.

Installées dans le canapé, elle lui raconta sa journée, sa soirée et enfin une partie de sa nuit. Son amie l'écoutait avec attention, hochant la tête pour montrer qu'elle suivait l'histoire et ne s'était pas rendormie.

- Ma chérie, il a dit ça sur le coup de l'énervement…

- On ne demande pas quelqu'un en mariage sous le coup de la colère !

- S'il vient vraiment d'une vieille famille noble, ses parents lui auront inculqué ses principes très tôt…

- Peut être mais de là à me faire du chantage ?!

Elles se regardèrent en silence. Doucement la rouquine tomba dans le sommeil, tandis que son amie la contemplait soucieuse. Qu'allait il se passer maintenant ? Elle avait cru que Lily avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un de bien mais qu'en penser maintenant ?

Dans l'après midi qui suivit, pendant que Harry jouait calmement dans le salon, Lily elle nettoyait sa chambre à grand renfort de sorts. Elle ne voulait pas laisser le moindre souvenirs dans cette chambre, elle voulait oublier qu'elle s'était laissée aller à le désirer de nouveau, à lui faire l'amour alors que lui ne pensait que devoir et obligation.

La sonnette retentit. Elle ouvrit la porte d'où elle était, persuadée que Ninon venait d'entrer pour lui demander de ses nouvelles. La rouquine lui avait téléphoné dans la matinée pour lui raconter ce qui avait suivit son départ mais elle avait tenu à ne pas être dérangée, elle voulait remettre les choses en ordre. Comprendre qu'elle voulait faire le ménage à fond.

Bien sur elle s'attendait à ce que son amie d'enfance ne l'entende pas de cette oreille et vienne lui rendre visite au moins quelques minutes pour voir par elle-même que Lily réussissait à gérer la situation. Elle refit son lit et tapota les oreillers pour qu'ils prennent une forme plus attrayante avant de se retourner vers la porte.

- Que fais tu là ?

- Je venais parler de cette nuit, dit James le visage fermé.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Nous étions tous les deux énervés. Oublions.

Il lui bloqua le passage de son bras, lui interdisant toute sortie de la chambre.

- Je suis prêt à oublier pour le sort mais pas pour le reste…

Elle blanchit, se retenant de justesse à la commode pour ne pas tomber. Il voulait oublier qu'elle avait lancé un sort contraceptif mais pas le mariage ? Elle le scruta, cherchant le moindre signe que tout cela n'était qu'une blague.

- Je suis prête à oublier pour ma part cette histoire de mariage.

- Ce point là, par contre, est toujours d'actualité.

Il lui saisit le poignet avec une étrange douceur pour l'entraîner dans le salon. Harry se leva faisant quelques pas vers ses parents. James se pencha pour lui frictionner tendrement la tête.

- Désolé petit gars, mais là tout de suite, nous avons à parler avec ta mère.

- De quoi veux tu parler ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Il s'assit dans le canapé, croisant les jambes d'un geste décontracté.

- De l'annonce de nos fiançailles à mes parents ce soir…

- …

- Ou que tu renonces à ton droit sur Harry.

- Jamais !

Il lui sourit doucement. Elle l'avait déjà vu ainsi quand il était devant un client et qu'il parlait d'affaire. A ces moments là, son visage était impénétrable. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait et où il voulait en venir. Pourtant là tout de suite, ses intentions étaient très claires.

Il agita sa baguette et un papier apparut sur la table basse. Il se redressa pour le saisir et le signa du bout de sa baguette. Il lui tendit alors, et se renfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil tandis qu'elle commençait à lire. Perdant patience, elle s'écria :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un contrat de mariage, ma chère.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avant de se reprendre.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à t'épouser ?

- Si. Et ce contrat stipule quelques closes comme le fait que cet accord doit rester strictement entre nous et qu'en cas de divorce, la garde de Harry me revient de plein droit.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Je vais te laisser du temps pour réfléchir. Je reviens deux heures, soit tu es prête et nous allons annoncer nos fiançailles, soit la guerre pour la garde de notre fils commencera. Et tu te doutes bien de qui en sortira vainqueur…

Deux heures. Cent vingt minutes. Elle lut plusieurs fois le document qu'il lui avait donné. Tout semblait correct si on exceptait le fait que ce soit un mariage forcé… Elle enfila une robe et habilla Harry élégamment avant de l'attendre.

- Vous êtes prêts, parfait.

Lily serra les dents. De quoi parlait il ? Du fait, qu'elle avait cédé ou qu'ils soient habillés pour l'occasion ? Elle le suivit au radar, ne réagissant même pas quand il la prit dans ses bras pour transplaner.

- Je ne veux pas que mes parents se doutent de quoique ce soit, alors souri par Merlin !

Elle tenta une grimace mais échoua lamentablement. Puis après un regard à son fils qui trônait joyeusement dans les bras de James, elle y parvint. Quel dommage que tout cela soit basé sur des menaces…

La porte du Manoir s'ouvrit devant eux, libérant un petit bout de femme qui sauta dans les bras, avant de faire la bise à Harry. Voyant Lily, elle s'arrêta dans toutes ses effusions, les joues rouges elle s'adressa à elle chaleureusement :

- Vous devez être Lily ?!

La rouquine hocha la tête.

- Venez ma chère enfant ! J'avais tant hâte de vous rencontrer ! Harry est un véritable angelot. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme petit fils !!!

Elle continua son monologue, vantant les mérites du garçonnet et par la même occasion de sa mère qui avait réussi le tour de force de l'élever seule. Elle lui fit faire le tour du Manoir, en lui racontant tout un tas d'anecdotes sur James, à un tel point que bientôt Lily retrouva le sourire et oublia tout le reste.

- Où est père ? Demanda James alors que les deux femmes revenaient au salon.

- Il est en déplacement pour la semaine. Il revient mercredi si tout se passe convenablement. Vous voulez boire quelque chose Lily ?

Ils s'installèrent donc tous les trois parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, des actualités sorcières et aussi des moldues.

- Dites moi Lily, pourquoi avez-vous voulu élever Harry chez les moldus ?

La jeune Evans jeta un regard à James pour savoir ce qu'elle devait dire mais celui-ci souriait. Il faisait parti d'une famille de Sang Pur et certaines de ces familles se montraient très conservatrices, aussi ne savait elle pas ce qu'elle pouvait répondre. Elle opta pour la franchise.

- J'ai été élevée ainsi, alors j'ai souhaité que Harry ait la même éducation…

- Vous avez très bien fait. Ainsi il sera plus respectueux des différences…

Lily soupira d'aise. Visiblement la famille Potter était ouverte d'esprit et cela la soulageait. Elle n'aurait pu supporter en plus de cet horrible marché d'être considérée comme une moins que rien à cause de ses origines.

L'atmosphère se détendit et le repas du soir fut un réel succès.


	21. Vivre avec ou sans toi

**Hey  
Désolée Marylin si cette fic te parait incohérente, j'espère que la suite te plaira malgré tout.  
A bientot  
E**

**21 – Vivre avec ou sans toi**

- Que se passe t il, Lily ? demanda James alors qu'ils couchaient Harry.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de lui répondre. Il comprit le message et bien que lui lançant de réguliers coups d'œil, il ne posa pas plus de questions. Il ferma la porte de la chambre de son fils derrière lui et suivit la jeune femme dans le salon. Il voyait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas à ses épaules voutées, mais quoi ?

- Bon si tu me disais maintenant ce qui se passe ?

Lily explosa alors en sanglots, et le frappa plusieurs fois sur le torse, déversant ainsi toute sa tristesse.

- Pourquoi faut il que tu m'imposes tout cela ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu gâches tout avec cette histoire de mariage ?!

Il bloqua ses poignets. Elle souffrait et elle voulait que lui aussi souffre pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Et toi, pourquoi as-tu lancé ce sort ?! Je te dégoûte au point de ne pas vouloir d'enfant avec moi ?

Elle se raidit, consciente brusquement que son geste avait plus de conséquences qu'elle n'y avait d'abord pensé.

- Que tu dises non pour le mariage, ça ne t'avait pas suffit… Il fallait en plus que tu…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle le détailla pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il semblait si aigri. Il rejeta ses bras doucement et partit sans un au revoir, laissant Lily perplexe au milieu du salon. Une lueur d'espoir venait de s'allumer dans son cœur. Elle commençait à croire que James ne faisait pas cela uniquement par obligation…

Mais elle déchanta rapidement dans les jours qui suivirent. Il ne lui parlait plus, se contenant de lui envoyer des courriers électroniques pour lui parler du mariage qui aurait lieu un mois plus tard. Il ne l'encourageait pas à s'offrir une belle robe ni à organiser une fête après. Non, ils se contenteraient d'aller se faire enregistrer au ministère de la magie avant de dîner chez ses parents.

Ninon la soutenait autant qu'elle pouvait mais elle voyait son amie dépérir à vue d'œil. Et le lendemain des visites de James à son fils, elle était dans un état pitoyable. Il est vrai qu'elle pleurait toute la nuit, maudissant son cœur d'aimer un tel homme. Se maudissant aussi elle-même de ne pas avoir réussi à percer son cœur.

Sophia lui prêta sa robe de mariée que Lily ajusta à ses goûts. Elle échancra un peu plus le décolleté et fit un ourlet. Elle remplaça quelques fioritures par des nœuds et des accessoires qu'elle avait trouvé en chinant dans les magasins.

- Lily, reste donc tranquille, répéta pour la nième fois Ninon à l'arrière de la voiture qui les emmenait au ministère.

- Je vais me marier… Je vais devenir Lily Potter.

- Oui, et tu es censé paraître heureuse et pas sur le point de t'enfuir à pleines jambes !

La rouquine caressa doucement ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'aucune mèche rebelle ne s'était échappée de son chignon. Elle soupira en regardant dans le reflet de la vitre son reflet. Elle avait cru que pour son mariage, elle aurait été plus gaie et moins…

Ses pensées se stoppèrent quand elle vit James qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment officiel. Il avait revêtu un élégant costume sombre et sa mère à ses cotés ne cessait de remettre sa cravate à sa place. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et lui dit quelques mots qui la calmèrent immédiatement.

Dès que Lily sortit de la voiture, elle remarqua le regard appréciateur de James. Là encore, un once d'espoir la chatouilla mais cette fois ci elle la fit taire immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusions. Ce mariage n'était qu'une vaste farce, une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Leur mariage se fit dans un comité très restreint. Deux personnes en plus de Harry accompagnaient Lily, le mari de Ninon n'ayant pu se libérer pour assister à la noce, et cinq pour James, les trois Maraudeurs et ses parents. En peu de temps, tout fut fait les papiers signés et le baiser échangé. Un baiser sans chaleur ni amour qui avait fait venir les larmes aux yeux à Lily.

- Allons au Manoir ! s'écria joyeusement Monsieur Potter en faisant signe à tout le monde.

Un buffet dans le jardin avait été organisé par les elfes de maison et les invités n'eurent qu'à s'asseoir. Sophia qui était étrangère à tout ce qui touche au monde magique ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout et de pousser des cris de surprises à chaque fois qu'un elfe voulait la servir.

- Lily, pourrais tu m'accompagner un instant ?

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le jardin. Le chemin se fit en silence jusqu'à une petite maison à l'abri des regards. Elle ressemblait à une petite chaumière mais y pénétrant, Lily vit qu'elle était équipée de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne et avec beaucoup de goût.

- Mes parents nous l'offrent pour notre mariage.

- Je croyais que nous allions vivre à Londres… Pour moi trouver du travail ce serait plus facile… Ou encore pour conduire Harry à la crèche…

- Tu n'as plus besoin de travailler Lily. Tu pourras t'occuper de notre fils toute la journée.

Un nœud se forma dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Mais j'aime bien travailler… Et Harry a des amis…

- Il ne va pas tarder à faire ses premiers tours de magie, il vaut mieux rester discrets. Et puis tenir une maison est un travail comme un autre.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je croyais que tu serais heureuse de ne plus avoir à t'inquiéter de ce genre de choses…

Elle baissa la tête pour cacher le chagrin qui inondait maintenant son visage, ne le relevant qu'en entendant la porte claquer. Voilà à quoi allait se résumer son mariage, quatre murs et une porte qui se referme toujours derrière lui.

- Vous aviez disparu hier ? demanda coquinement sa nouvelle belle mère le lendemain. Je vois que notre cadeau vous a bien plu.

Lily esquissa un sourire en replaçant mieux Harry sur ses genoux.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas fatigué trop James… Il a une réunion importante aujourd'hui.

La rouquine rougit sous le sous entendu. James… Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il lui avait montré leur nouvelle maison. Elle ne savait même pas où il avait passé la nuit. Elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand une chouette brune se posa devant Madame Potter, lui montrant sa patte où un bout de parchemin attendait d'être lu.

- Oh, Lily, s'exclama cette dernière. Je suis désolée pour vous, mais vous n'allez pas voir votre mari avant plusieurs jours… Ils s'enfuient le père et le fils à New York pour les affaires.

Il ne revint que deux semaines plus tard. Fatigué et amaigri, elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit. Après tout, depuis cette terrible nuit, il n'avait échangé qu'un baiser, celui pour sceller leur mariage. Elle le regarda enlever sa veste et prendre son fils dans ses bras. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard, aucun mot, seul son fils comptait.

Alors que Harry dormait et qu'ils lisaient chacun à une extrémité du canapé, Lily détailla son 'mari'. Il le remarqua et posa son livre sur le sol, enlevant au passage ses lunettes pour pincer le nez, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était fatigué ou que quelque chose le chagrinait. Il s'avança dans le canapé pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lily s'approcha de lui et commença à lui masser les épaules, elle avait l'impression de quémander son attention. Et elle réalisa que c'était exactement pour cela qu'elle faisait tout cela. Il enleva sa chemise pour pouvoir profiter plus du massage et grogna quand Lily laissa des marques de baisers. Elle passa devant lui, se mettant à califourchon sur ses genoux tout en continuant de lui embrasser le cou.

Il gémit de nouveau avant de l'allonger par terre, sur le tapis du salon, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il chercha ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec une passion débridée. Leurs corps commencèrent à se mouvoir à un rythme qui leur était propre. Il échangèrent de position et Lily en profita pour faire passer sa robe au dessus de sa tête révélant des sous vêtements noirs. Elle se pencha vers ses lèvres quand les mots de James l'assommèrent :

- Non, Lily. Je ne veux pas.

- Quoi ? Coassa-t-elle.

Il la repoussa sur le coté et se releva rapidement attrapant sa chemise au passage.

- Je veux avoir d'autres enfants, Lily. Et je ne veux pas te revoir en tuer un d'un coup de baguette.

Elle se recroquevilla le dos contre le canapé. Elle prit sa robe dont elle se servit pour se cacher à son regard avant de se lever et de partir s'enfermer dans la chambre. Elle se sentait si humiliée d'avoir ainsi amorcé tout cela, de s'être vu rejetée.

Le lendemain, elle déposa Harry à la crèche où il était encore inscrit pour deux mois, et se dirigea au gré des rues, ne remarquant pas où elle allait ni la voiture qui ne manqua pas de la renverser. Un grand cri retentit, mais ce ne fut pas le sien. Elle pensait à James qui l'avait repoussé, à cette douleur dans son ventre, dans son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux, pensant à Sophia qui avait déjà perdu son mari dans de telles circonstances…


	22. Des deux, je choisis le moindre

**22 – Des deux je choisis le moindre**

Elle se réveilla deux jours plus tard dans une chambre aseptisée. D'après les odeurs, elle devinait qu'elle était dans un hôpital moldu. Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était une chambre individuelle où trônaient ça et là quelques bouquets. Elle fixa alors la fenêtre, attendant une visite ou une distraction.

- Salut, ma Lily, dit Ninon en passant la tête par la porte.

- Ninon…

Leurs deux visages se crispèrent. Et les larmes coulèrent tandis qu'elles s'étreignaient avec joie.

- Je me suis fait du souci ! Et Sophia !!! J'ai cru qu'elle allait me faire une crise cardiaque !

- Elle n'est pas avec toi…

- Non, je l'ai convaincue de se reposer un peu.

La rouquine esquissa un sourire et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle mourrait pourtant d'envie de savoir si James venait la voir ou s'il restait à la maison…

- Bon si tu me racontais comment c'est arrivé…

Lily lui raconta alors la soirée, et surtout le moment où James l'avait repoussé. Elle sanglotait quand elle eut fini de tout raconter, remarquant seulement à quel point Ninon était blême.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Son amie se leva et fit les cents pas dans la chambre.

- Lily… Ce n'est sans doute pas à moi de te le dire mais…

Lily s'assit dans son lit quand une douleur intense se propagea dans le bas de son ventre la forçant à se rallonger. Elle posa la main dessus et un doute s'empara d'elle.

- Je suis enceinte !

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais envoyé un sort contraceptif !

- Non, je t'ai répété ce que je lui avais répondu. Mais… Je n'ai pas eu le courage. L'idée d'avoir un enfant… avec lui me plaisait de trop pour que je le fasse… J'avais l'espoir qu'il laisserait tomber cette histoire ridicule de mariage de raison…

La jeune femme s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase.

- Il y a un problème, c'est ça ?

- Lily, je suis désolée…

Petit à petit, son visage devint livide. Elle comprit. Elle avait perdu l'enfant de James. Si seulement elle avait fait plus attention à elle… Si seulement il ne l'avait pas rejeté… De toute façon, leur histoire était un misérable gâchis.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les parents Potter défilèrent à son chevet, Sophia et Ninon. Même Sirius vint la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il était resté une petite demie heure, parlant de tout autre chose que de son ami, ou de ce qui pouvait s'y rapporter. De son côté, Lily s'efforçait de ne pas penser à lui, de ne pas demander de ses nouvelles.

Une dizaine de jours après son admission, elle fut enfin autorisée à rentrer chez elle. Ninon vint la chercher et elles prirent un taxi jusqu'à l'ancien bâtiment de Lily. Elle pénétra dans l'immeuble, notant tout ce qui avait changé depuis qu'elle avait déménagé. L'ascenseur, sentait les fleurs et son palier les agrumes. Jamais avant elle n'avait autant remarqué ces détails.

Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Harry qui jouait dans le salon face à une Sophia pensive. Elle attendit quelques secondes que quelqu'un d'autre fasse son apparition puis elle comprit qu'il n'était pas là. James n'était pas là pour l'accueillir à sa sortie d'hôpital…

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ?

- …

- James va se demander pourquoi je ne rentre pas…

Puis elle se raidit. Ses livres avaient retrouvé leur place dans les étagères, ses photos étaient de retour sur les murs. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller dans sa chambre pour savoir que toutes ses affaires étaient dans son placard. Sa mâchoire commença à trembler dangereusement.

- Il a pensé que tu préférerais être dans tes murs pour ta convalescence.

Lily eut un rire nerveux.

- Autre façon de dire qu'il m'a mis à la porte…

Sophia et Ninon échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Lily, la perte du bébé…

- Quoi ? Il me reprochait tous les jours de l'avoir tué ! Maintenant il est satisfait c'est vrai !

Harry regarda sa mère, apeuré avant de pleurer.

- Peut être que j'aurais dû mourir moi aussi ! Il aurait peut être eu plus de considérations pour moi !!!

Sophia se leva pour lui asséner une gifle magistrale qui eut pour effet de stopper dans la seconde la crise de la rouquine. Portant la main à sa joue endolorie, elle laissa ses yeux errer sur la pièce, les objets puis les personnes présentes. Ninon tentait de calmer le petit garçon en lui chantant des berceuses, Sophia fixait Lily d'un œil noir avant de demander d'une voix sèche :

- Tu n'as rien d'autre de stupide à ajouter ?

- Si.

- …

- Pourquoi Harry est là ?

- C'est ton fils, énonça Ninon incrédule.

- James veut me narguer avant de me l'enlever, c'est ça ?

- Lily arrête avec tes bêtises ! s'écria Sophia. Il était dans un état lamentable quand il est venu m'apprendre la nouvelle. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi perdu qu'il ne l'était à ce moment là.

- Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

- …

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans ses bras en ce moment même ?! Sanglota Lily.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Sophia.

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ninon et se dirigea vers sa mère qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert avec un sourire miteux sur les lèvres. Elle lui piqua plein de bisous sur le visage avant de souffler sur son petit ventre dodu pour faire du bruit.

Les rires du garçonnet s'élevèrent dans la pièce et Lily commença à feindre. Son sourire avait perdu de sa franchise. Ses yeux ne brillaient de la même façon mais elle tenait bon. Pour son fils, elle allait surmonter tout cela.

Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, toutes ses barrières s'effondraient. Elle pleurait à en perdre haleine et appelait James de tout son cœur. Mais elle n'en avait aucune nouvelle et finalement se résolu à ne plus en recevoir. Ils étaient toujours mariés, son compte en banque était crédité mais elle n'avait plus de contact avec lui.

Elle reprit sa vie en main en cherchant un nouvel emploi. Elle postulait pour tout ce qu'elle trouvait, voulant être indépendante le plus rapidement possible. Et par chance, elle trouva un travail de réceptionniste dans une société d'import export.

Elle retrouva le rythme de vie qu'elle avait lorsque James n'était qu'un souvenir agréable.

- Lily, je suis heureuse de voir que tu reprends du poil de la bête !

- Merci Sophia.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la jeune femme était sortie de l'hôpital, un mois qu'elle se débattait tous les jours avec son chagrin et un mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu James.

- Ce travail te plait ?

- Oui, il est assez similaire à celui que j'avais… avant. Du coup, je m'y suis vite mise.

Dans les conversations, ils y étaient toujours questions d'un avant et d'un après, l'accident servant de repère chronologique. Elles discutèrent encore longtemps, profitant de ce retour à la normale.

Le jeudi qui suivit, Lily fut étonnée d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Sophia étant à son club de cartes et Ninon en vacances chez ses beaux parents, personne n'était attendu. Son battement cœur s'accéléra en pensant qu'il s'agissait peut être de James. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un sourire crispé.

- Bonjour, Madame Potter ?

- Oui.

- Une lettre pour vous, signez ici s'il vous plait.

Elle signa le papier que lui tendait le livreur avant de prendre la lettre. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il parte pour l'ouvrir trop curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait nécessiter un coursier. Elle sortit plusieurs feuillets et tandis qu'un papier tombait au sol, l'information principale lui arrivait au cerveau.

Une demande de divorce.

Elle prit le papier qui se trouvait par terre et reconnu l'écriture élégante de James. Il lui laissait la garde totale de leur fils, promettant de ne jamais intervenir et de lui verser une rente à vie.

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Lily qui fixa tour à tour les deux papiers, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.


	23. Rêver du bonheur

**Coucou  
Bec de Lily : T'en fais pas ils vont bientot se calmer :D  
Bonne lecture**

**22 – Rêver du bonheur**

James regarda d'un œil vitreux la bouteille qui lui faisait face. Vide. Il n'avait plus de Whisky Pur Feu. Il allait falloir qu'il bouge sa carcasse jusqu'à la cuisine pour en prendre une autre et revenir s'affaler sur le divan. Regroupant tout son courage il se suréleva doucement et retint à grande peine un haut de cœur.

Il attendit un moment que la pièce cesse de tourner avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine en titubant. Il ne faisait vraiment pas plaisir à voir… Pas douché depuis plusieurs jours, il avait arrêté de compter très rapidement… Pas rasé, il errait dans son loft à la recherche d'alcool et parfois de nourriture.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Wanny ?! Hurla-t-il en voyant l'elfe de ses parents.

- Madame Potter m'a demandé de venir voir s'il y avait besoin que je fasse le ménage.

'Madame Potter', sa mère à tous les coups et non plus Lily. Son cœur se serra. Sa femme… Enfin son ex-femme très certainement à l'heure qu'il est. Elle lui manquait. Son fils aussi mais il n'avait qu'une parole et il tenait à la respecter.

- Rentre au Manoir. Et dis à ma mère de ne pas se mêler de tout cela !

- Elle m'a prévenu que vous diriez cela. Et je ne dois pas en tenir compte, fit le petit être magique en continuant à laver la vaisselle.

James grogna avant de repartir vers son canapé, muni désormais d'une bouteille pleine. Le bruit que faisait Wanny était insupportable mais s'il avait reçu un ordre de sa mère, James ne pourrait rien faire contre… Il se rallongea pour regarder le plafond après avoir bu une longue gorgée du liquide ambré.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, après avoir subi des secousses un peu violente à son goût et surtout à celui de son crâne.

- James, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Sirius, mon vieil ami ! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu es saoul !

- Complètement ! Tu te joins à moi ?!

Ils se regardèrent un moment quand James prit enfin la bouteille pour la porter à ses lèvres. D'un mouvement rapide, Sirius la saisit et s'éloigna avec.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ?! Pourquoi ne viens tu plus travailler ?

- J'ai demandé le divorce… Lily est enfin libre… Elle va enfin être heureuse !

- De quoi ? S'exclama le jeune Black. Mais tu l'aimes ! Alors pourquoi ?!

- Parce que je la rendais malheureuse… Tu avais raison, je n'aurais jamais du aller au bout de tout cela.

Sirius s'appuya sur la table, soufflé par les révélations de son ami.

- Et comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit James en louchant sur la bouteille. Je lui ai envoyé la demande par coursier…

- Quoi ?!

­- Je lui ai envoyé la demande par coursier… répéta-t-il en articulant plus.

- Tu as demandé à Lily de divorcer, ce qui est déjà une chose absurde, et en plus tu n'as pas eu le courage de lui dire en face ?!

- Je n'aurais pas pu… Et puis on se serait encore disputé et j'aurais trouvé une autre connerie à dire ou à faire.

Finalement la bouteille était trop loin à son goût. Il se rallongea sur le dos. Dormir lui semblait soudain si facile pour oublier tout, son fils, la femme qu'il aimait…

- Attends James, te rendors pas tout de suite !

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il dans un semi sommeil.

- Et Harry dans tout cela ?

Au nom de son fils, James ouvrit les yeux en grand. Il avait glissé une lettre avec la demande de divorce, dans laquelle il renonçait à ses droits paternels pour le bien de son fils. Il avait eu du mal à l'écrire, son petit bout allait tant lui manquer…

- Lily en a la garde exclusive.

- Alors tu abandonnes réellement ?!

- Oui, et maintenant laisse moi.

Il se retourna dans le canapé pour faire face au dossier et ne plus voir, ni Sirius, ni cette bouteille qu'il tenait. Il voulait oublier, au lieu de cela, il rêva. Lily se trouvait là, juste en face de lui, souriante. Il aurait aimé que ce soit la réalité mais il était prêt à se contenter d'un rêve tant il se sentait léger.

- James ?

- Lily…

Elle s'accroupit, devant lui, le visage à la hauteur du sien. Elle repoussa des mèches brunes qui menaçaient d'entrer dans les yeux du jeune homme, caressant au passage sa joue rêche.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, James ?

- Fais quoi, Ma Belle ?

Elle rougit, souriant de nouveau avant de préciser.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu forcé à t'épouser pour ensuite demander le divorce ? Pourquoi es tu saoul sur ce divan ? Pourquoi, James ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, les yeux brillants.

- Oh James…

- Tu es la femme de ma vie, Lily. Je le sais depuis notre premier rendez vous dans ce restaurant. C'est pour cela que j'ai si mal réagi. C'est pour cela que je t'ai forcé à m'épouser, je te voulais toute à moi.

Il s'assit avec difficulté pour lui faire face. En prenant ses mains, il remarqua qu'elles étaient froides, et les serra dans les siennes.

- J'avais si peur qu'un autre homme arrive et que tu tombes amoureuse. Je te voulais à moi pour l'éternité. Sirius m'a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais tu allais être mienne…

- Sirius était au courant ?!

- Oui, répondit-il, penaud.

Il caressa sa joue, laissant son pouce s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

- Si seulement tout ceci était vrai, murmura-t-il en tendant le bras vers la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Comment ça ?

Il soupira avant de passer sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais que je suis en train de rêver.

Il but une gorgée, laissant ses yeux se perdre dans le loin.

- Tu dois être chez toi avec Harry… Peut être avec Sophia et Ninon à fêter le divorce.

- Et pourquoi ne serais je pas en face de toi ?

Il la regarda incrédule.

- Parce que je ne suis rien pour toi…

Il vit ses lèvres former un pli amer. Elle l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna dans l'appartement jusqu'à son lit. Elle le coucha, le bordant comme un enfant.

- Lily, viens… Dit il en tapotant la place à ses cotés.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea contre lui. Mais pas assez à son goût puisqu'il la serra plus contre son torse enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque.

- J'aimerais tant que tu sois encore là à mon réveil…

- James…

- Il y a bientôt trois ans… Quand je me suis réveillé seul dans ce lit d'hotel… J'ai ressenti pour la première fois ce manque… J'ai appris à vivre avec mais quand je t'ai vu à l'agence, il a changé puis il a disparu.

Il sortit son visage de sa cachette pour la regarder les yeux remplis d'amour.

- Même quand nous étions mariés et que tu me détestais, je me sentais entier parce que tu étais près de moi…

- Je ne te détestais pas…

Il mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle s'arrête.

- Ne continue pas… Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve et je ne veux pas qu'il réveille un quelconque espoir. Je t'ai perdu, c'est tout…

Sa tête se posa doucement sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il voulait écouter son cœur, croire qu'il battait toujours un peu pour lui. Elle plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure, le massant doucement.


	24. Epilogue

**24 – Epilogue**

Lily bougea le plus doucement possible. Elle était restée éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit à l'écouter tantôt dormir, tantôt pleurer… Il semblait si fragile ainsi. Il aurait du lui dire tout cela au lieu de se fermer comme il l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois. Peut être aurait elle du faire des efforts… Les torts étaient sans doute partagés…

Elle se contorsionna pour sortir du lit sans le réveiller. Il avait besoin de se reposer et surtout de décuver ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un aussi sale état. Lui qui se contrôlait toujours, avait totalement déraillé !

Elle sortit sur le balcon et composa un numéro de téléphone.

- Allo Sirius ?

- Lily ? Alors comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort…

Une larme s'échappa et vint lui chatouiller le nez. Elle l'essuya et demanda des nouvelles de son fils dont la garde était momentanément confiée à Sirius. Le petit dormait mais avait réclamé sa mère dans la nuit. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle savait que Black lui mentait. Depuis plusieurs jours, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à l'appartement, Harry quémandait son père et faisait même des caprices…

- J'entends de l'eau couler, il doit être dans la salle de bains, dit Lily.

- Il en a bien besoin ! Il sentait l'égout hier !

Elle pouffa de rire. Malgré l'odeur, elle avait adoré être dans ses bras… Sentir de nouveau son corps chaud contre le sien.

- Je vais aller lui préparer son petit déjeuner…

Elle raccrocha après lui avoir donné quelques instructions pour Harry et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir ce qu'elle y trouverait de comestible… Mis à part des bouteilles d'alcool et quelques chips, rien. Elle prit son manteau, son sac à main, les clés de l'appartement et partit au Starbuck le plus proche.

Elle se sentait légère. Les révélations de la veille lui avaient fait du bien et ce matin ce serait à son tour de parler. Elle ne l'avait pas fait la veille, craignant qu'il oublie tout immédiatement après. Et puis, elle voulait qu'il soit pleinement conscient de tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Quand elle revint les bras chargés de victuailles, elle entendit tout d'abord des râles. Que se passait-il ? Elle posa le tout sur la table et suivit les bruits pour trouver James sur sa barre de traction, faisant son sport matinal. Elle sourit en voyant qu'ainsi, les yeux fermés, il avait l'air splendide. Rasé de près et sentant bon le gel douche, il avait repris sa vie en main…

- Le petit déjeuner est en train de refroidir.

Il arrêta son mouvement.

- Un bon café et quelques viennoiseries, ça te dit ?

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

- Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ?

- Si tu parles de ma présence, non. Si c'est d'autre chose… Il va te falloir être plus précis…

Il la regardait hébété, se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait… Avait il vraiment pleuré dans ses bras sur son amour perdu ?

- Dois je comprendre que tu n'as pas faim ?

- Pourquoi Lily ? Put il enfin demander.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé croire que tu avais lancé ce sort contraceptif ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté toute cette mise en scène ? Et surtout, pourquoi es tu là ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ses mots.

- James, viens avec nous à la maison. Pas au Manoir… Dans mon appartement. Il y a assez de place pour qu'on y fonde notre famille.

- On est divorcé, je…

- Je n'ai pas signé, s'écria-t-elle. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais accepter de te laisser partir aussi facilement ?!

- Mais…

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse avant d'ajouter.

- Pas de mais. On s'aime tous les deux et on a déjà perdu assez de temps ! En plus, Harry réclame son père.

Il lui sourit, la prenant dans ses bras.

- Alors si mon fils demande après moi…

Il l'embrassa avec plus de passion, glissant ses mains sous les vêtements de sa femme.

- Avec qui est il ?

- Sirius… Il est passé directement à la maison après t'avoir vu…

- Je penserais à le remercier. Mais là tout de suite, j'ai bien d'autres idées…

**FIN**

**Voilà pour ma dernière fic sur FF jusqu'à une date non connue.  
Depuis le 28 Mai vous pouvez lire trois nouvelles fics sur mon blog...  
Pour ceux qui ont besoin de mail pour se souvenir de venir, il existe une newsletter qui vous préviens quand je publie (d'un autre coté je publie tous les jours :D)  
En espérant vous y voir  
Mily**


End file.
